Lu Xun is Coming to Town!
by PyroMystic
Summary: Terinspirasi lagu 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'. MULTI-CROSSOVER! 3 orang asing mendatangi Keina karena barang berharga mereka hilang. Ulah siapa sih sampai Keina dituduh pencuri? Please R&R! BTW, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR, semua!


Disclaimer: Yugi dari Yugi-Oh itu punyanya Kazuki Takahashi! Sora dari Kingdom Hearts itu punyanya Square Enix! Kurama dari Yu Yu Hakusho itu punyanya Yoshihiro Togashi! Lu Xun dari Dynasty Warriors itu punyanya KOEI! Semuanya bukan punyaku! Kecuali OC buatanku sendiri yang namanya Keina Ootori, dan sekaligus juga itu aku sendiri!

YESSSS!!!! Namanya juga author sok sibuk kerja (atau tepatnya sibuk betulan) tapi nggak menghasilkan duit ya satu ini. Akhirnya di tengah kesibukan saya (yang boleh dibilang sia-sia), muncul deh satu ide GILA! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! **SUPER SPECIAL CHRISTMAS EDITION FANFICTION: THE GRAND CROSSOVER**!!! (Nah... namanya aja sepanjang itu... wkwkwkwk...)

Ehm, pokoknya cerita nggak penting satu ini adalah cerita PREKUEL dari cerita yang sudah aku pernah bilang mau aku publish itu, lho... (FF yang pake chara2 dengan nama Jepang itu). Ini menceritakan tentang 3 tahun lalu sebelum cerita yang itu dimulai, dan intinya menceritakan bagaimana Keina Ootori akhirnya mendemeni segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Anime atau Game (artinya, sebelum ini Keina sama sekali nggak tahu apa itu Anime atau Game). Nah, karena kejadiannya 3 tahun yang lalu, Keina di cerita ini umurnya baru 14 tahun! (bukan 17 tahun kayak biasanya...) Jadi, lebih baik baca FanFic ini daripada ntar bingung baca FanFic sesudah ini...

BTW, kisah ini bener-bener bohong banget... wkwkwkwk... Keina yang asli (alias saya) sudah mulai mendemeni Game and Anime sejak eS-De kelas dua (masih umur 7 tahun... :3)

Satu lagi. Pas bagian tengah-tengah FanFic ini, Lu Xun akan dipanggil dengan panggilan 'Riku'. Jangan salah tangkap dengan 'Riku' yang di Kingdom Hearts itu, ya? ^^

* * *

Keina benar-benar suntuk.

Malam ini adalah hari Natal, hari libur dimana beberapa keluarga pergi berwisata. Sebagian orang pergi ke gereja untuk merayakannya. Ada juga beberapa orang lain yang punya cara tersendiri merayakan hari ini, misalnya sepasang remaja yang berpacaran yang merayakannya dengan cara berkencan sambil memandangi pohon natal. Ada juga anak-anak kecil yang bertukar kado dan bahkan bertemu dengan Santa Claus, tentu saja yang dimaksud Santa Claus disini adalah pegawai toko yang sedang mempromosikan toko mainan tempatnya bekerja.

Dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, Keina memandang semuanya itu dengan perasaan iri. Entah dimana kedua orangtuanya sekarang, ia juga sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Sementara itu, Kichiro, adik laki-laki Keina, pergi bersama teman-temannya sendiri. Tentu saja sang adik tidak mengajak kakaknya itu pergi, toh kalaupun ia mengajak, kakaknya itu pasti akan menolak.

Jadi di sinilah Keina sekarang, sendirian di rumah. Sore itu salju yang berwarna indah seperti kristal turun dari langit dengan lembutnya, membuat jalanan kota Tokyo ditutupi salju. Keina mendesah, dari mulutnya keluar uap karena dinginnya cuaca. Sebenarnya ia ingin keluar untuk memandangi salju, sekaligus menghilangkan kepenatannya. Apalagi, nanti tepat pukul dua belas malam, lampu dan hiasan yang digantung pohon Natal besar yang terletak di pusat kota akan dinyalakan. Pasti akan terlihat indah sekali.

Sayang sekali, Keina tidak punya siapapun untuk diajak pergi bersama.

Satu malam itu rasanya seperti setahun. Kichiro tidak kunjung pulang, kedua orangtuanya juga tidak menampakkan diri. Keina memasak makan malamnya sendiri, makanan instan yang bisa di dapat di supermarket manapun. Ironis sekali, di hari dimana biasanya seorang akan merayakannya bersama keluarga atau teman dekat di restoran, Keina hanya menikmati makan malam berupa makanan siap saji saja. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak punya uang, dia hanya terlalu malas untuk keluar dan membeli makan malam.

Sesudah makan, Keina menuju ke ruang keluarga yang luas di rumahnya, ruang keluarga yang interiornya indah dan suasananya menyenangkan bagi setiap yang melihatnya. Tapi, jika hanya dia sendiri yang menikmatinya, apa asyiknya? Di tengah rumah yang besar itu, ada juga pohon natal yang cukup besar, dengan segala hiasan dan dekorasinya yang memikat mata. Tetapi sekali lagi, yang menyaksikannya hanya dia sendiri.

"Sial..." Keina berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"_Chieka, apa malam Natal nanti kamu ada acara?"_

"_Wah, maaf. Aku diajak teman-teman yang lain pergi shopping."_

"_Kelas kita pergi jalan-jalan?"_

"_Yang cewek-cewek saja."_

"_Kenapa kamu nggak bilang padaku?"_

"_Maaf, Kei, tapi kamu memang nggak diajak."_

Keina mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat ingatan itu pergi secepatnya dari otaknya.

"_Onesan*, onesan bisa tolong jaga rumah?"_

"_Memang kenapa, Kichiro?"_

"_Begini, papa dan mama masih ada urusan, jadi kakak yang jaga rumah. Bisa, kan?"_

"_Lho, memang kamu sendiri?"_

"_Besok aku dan teman-temanku mau pergi."_

* AN: 'Onesan' dalam bahasa Jepang artinya 'kakak perempuan'

BRAAAAKK!!! Keina menendang sebuah kado-kadoan yang digunakan sebagai dekorasi di bawah pohon natal. Sekali menendang, empat kotak kado langsung terpental dan membentur tembok. "Kenapa aku selalu sendirian?!" Seru Keina frustasi. Biasanya di saat seperti ini ia akan duduk di kursinya, belajar fisika yang adalah pelajaran kesukaannya. Namun moodnya terlalu jelek untuk itu. Apalagi, sekarang sudah liburan.

Tanpa terasa, matanya mulai terasa berat, tergenangi oleh air mata. Tetapi, dengan keras kepalanya ia berusaha menahannya. Tangannya yang sudah terkepal lama memerah, terutama pada bagian yang terkena kukunya. "Aku benci Natal..." Gumamnya sambil mendengus, kemudian beranjak untuk memungut kotak-kotak yang sudah ditendangnya tadi. Betapa ironisnya, hari Natal yang seharusnya menjadi hari penuh kedamaian dan sukacita malah menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Keina.

Alangkah kagetnya Keina ketika melihat kotak-kotak itu. keempat kotak itu dibungkus dengan sangat rapi, bagus sekali. Namun, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kartu kecil yang dikaitkan dengan pita. Di situ tertulis dengan jelas tulisan 'For Keina Ootori'.

"Hah?" Keina mengamati keempat kota itu, semuanya memiliki kartu dengan tulisan yang sama. "Siapa yang memberikan kado-kado ini?" Mau tidak mau Keina jadi bingung sendiri. Apa sebaiknya ia membuka kado-kado itu?

Akhirnya, setelah pemikiran yang panjang dan lama, Keina memutuskan untuk membukanya. Kotak pertama pun ia buka, dan tampaklah sebuah kunci. Kunci itu bentuknya aneh, tidak seperti kunci kebanyakan. Pada bagian ujung kunci tersebut berwarna perak, tetapi pegangannya berwarna emas. Belum pernah sekalipun Keina melihat kunci yang aneh seperti itu. Sebuah kartu Natal kecil terletak di dasar kotak itu.

"_In you and I, there's a new land__*... From: Keyblade Master."_ Keina membaca kartu itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya, bingung dengan hal ajain yang terjadi saat ini. Siapa sih yang begitu isengnya memberikan Keina sebuah kado berupa kunci, dengan kartu berisikan teka-teki seperti itu?

* Dari lagu **Kingdom Hearts II**, Opening Theme '_Sanctuary'_

Keina melanjutkan dengan hadiah yang berikutnya. Yah, siapapun yang memberinya hadiah sebatang kunci itu pasti salah menuliskan alamat. Kali ini ia membuka sebuah kotak yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada kotak yang sebelumnya. Rupanya, kali ini ia tidak kalah terkejut dari yang sebelumnya. Terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya adalah selembar kartu plastik yang tebal. Kartu itu aneh, di tengah kartu tersebut terdapat gambar seorang... penyihir berbaju hitam keunguan. Tulisan di atasnya bertuliskan 'Dark Magician', sementara di bawah gambar itu tertulis tulisan yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sekali lagi ada secarik kertas kecil di dasar kotak._ "The shower of happiness, I'll shower you with it*... From: King of Duelist."_ Sejujurnya, Keina sangat ingin mencari tahu siapa gerangan orang iseng yang memberinya benda-benda seperti ini, apalagi dengan memberikan teka-teki seperti itu. Tapi, tunggu, apa itu memang teka-teki?

* Dari lagu **Yugi-Oh**, Closing Theme '_Genki no Shawaa'_

Mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli akan pertanyaannya sendiri, Keina membuka kotak yang lain. Kotak yang ini ukurannya kecil, tetapi cukup panjang. Saat Keina membukanya, ia begitu shock menemukan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna merah di dalam kotak itu. Aneh juga, kenapa untuk memberikan bunga harus dengan kotak? Kenapa tidak dengan buket saja?

Lagi-lagi kertas putih tergeletak begitu saja di dasar kotak, dan lagi-lagi Keina membacanya meskipun ia yakin benar tidak tahu artinya. "_I'm a soldier fighting to protect you._ _Love is the power to give birth to miracles*... From: Fox Apparition." _Saat membaca tulisan itu, wajah Keina entah kenapa berubah merah, semerah mawar yang ada di tangannya.

* Dari lagu **Yu Yu Hakusho**, '_Kurayami ni Akai Bara __-__ Romantic Soldier__'_

Keina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sambil mengamati masing-masing 'kado Natal' yang diterimanya. Sebatang kunci, selembar kartu, dan sekuntum mawar. "'_In you and I, there's a new land_', '_The shower of happiness, I'll shower you with it..._', '_I'm a soldier fighting to protect you._ _Love is the power to give birth to miracles..._'" Keina membaca kembali setiap kertas itu, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya Keina menyerah, ia terlalu malas berpikir, tidak pada hari seperti ini. Moodnya sudah cukup jelek, dan dengan ditambah hadiah-hadian aneh itu, moodnya semakin merosot. Tetapi dalam dasar hatinya, ia merasa senang menerima hadiah-hadiah itu. Semua hadiah itu beserta kotak dan kertas-kertasnya ia bawa ke kamarnya di lantai dua, kemudian ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Baiklah..." Katanya sambil mendesah panjang, kemudian memandangi kamarnya. "Masih jam enam, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?"

Jadi, Keina mulai menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan lemari baju dan rak bukunya. Kamarnya, meskipun cukup besar, bisa dibilang tidak rapi. Kertas-kertas berserakan begitu saja di atas meja, buku-buku yang ada di rak diletakkan dengan asal saja. Akhirnya, Keina mulai membenahi kamarnya itu.

Kurang lebih dua jam telah berlalu, dan lagi-lagi Keina tidak punya kerjaan apa-apa untuk dilakukan. Kamarnya sekarang sudah cukup rapi.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar lagu Natal yang diputar di taman dekat rumahnya. Suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar sampai ke kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju balkoni, kemudian mendengarkan lagu yang berkumandang itu. _'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'_ itu judul lagunya.

_You better watch out __  
__You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town _

_He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out__  
__Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town _

_He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake! _

_O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town _

"Santa Claus datang ke kota..." Keina bergumam sambil memutar bola matanya. "Di dunia ini mana ada Santa Claus?" Pikirnya dalam hati. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, dan hari semakin lama semakin dingin saja. Keina memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang hangat.

"WHOOOAAAA!!!" Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pintu lemari pakaian Keina yang besar terbuka, dan seiring dengan terbukanya pintu lemari itu, seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya jatuh terjembab ke lantai. Sebelum Keina bahkan sempat untuk berteriak, anak laki-laki asing itu sudah langsung berdiri dan menudingnya. "DASAR PENCURI KEYBLADE!!! KEMBALIKAN KEYBLADEKU SEKARANG JUGAAAA!!!!" Serunya.

"Pencuri katamu?!" Dituduh begitu, mau tidak mau Keina kesal juga. "Memangnya kamu sendiri siapa?! Maling rumah kosong!" _Memangnya dia kira dia siapa? Orang asing masuk rumah orang sembarangan! Mana lagi bajunya norak!_ Pikir Keina dalam hari.

"Maling?! Kamu duluan yang mencuri Keybladeku!" Balasnya lagi dengan sengit.

Keyblade? Keina sama sekali belum pernah mengenal apa itu 'Keyblade', dan sekarang, tiba-tiba seorang datang dan menuduhnya mencuri 'Keyblade'! "Keyblade saja aku nggak tahu! Bagaimana aku bisa mencurinya?!"

Anak laki-laki itu masih cemberut, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil sesuatu. Sambil berjalan mendekati Keina, ia menunjukkan benda di tangannya itu. Sebatang kunci. Itu adalah kunci yang tadi ditemukannya di salah satu kado hadiah untuknya! Entah bagaimana, di tangah anak laki-laki itu, kunci itu bercahaya dan tiba-tiba membesar seukuran pedang.

"Ini Keybladeku!" Sentak bocah itu. "Kamu pasti mencurinya, ya kan?!" Tuduhnya.

"Bukan begitu!" Tentu saja Keina berusaha membela diri. "Tadi ada beberapa kado natal untukku. Di salah satu kotaknya ada kunci ini!" Tuturnya mencoba menjelaskan. "Mana aku tahu kalau itu punyamu? Mungkin ada orang iseng yang mencuri Keyblademu... atau apalah itu... kemudian memasukkannya di kotak dan mengirimkannya untukku!"

Sebagai tanggapan, anak laki-laki itu cuma menggaruk kepalanya. "Aneh juga..."

"Betul, kok!" Sergah Keina lagi. "Tuh, lihat saja! Di meja itu masih banyak juga benda aneh-aneh. Misalnya ini!" Katanya sambil mengambil sembarang benda, yang rupanya adalah kartu plastik bertulisan 'Dark Magician' itu. "Mungkin ini juga milikmu?"

"Berikan kartu itu padaku."

Sebelum anak laki-laki pemilik Keyblade itu sempat berkata apa-apa, Keina mendengar suara orang lain lagi. Ia menoleh dan dilihatnya pintu balkon di tutup, dan seorang laki-laki lain muncul di hadapannya. Karena kemunculannya yang dari balkoni, Keina hampir saja berseru 'Alien!' apalagi rambut anak laki-laki itu jabrik tak karuan, benar-benar melawan gaya gravitasi.

"Jadi ini punyamu?" Tanya si pemilik Keyblade pada si jabrik. "Ambil saja, kelihatannya kamu pun juga kecurian."

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan pencuri!" Bentak Keina.

Kali ini, si pemegang kartu itu mengambilnya, kemudian memandangnya cukup lama sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, setumpuk kartu bergambar lain. Ia menyelipkan kartu itu kedalamnya sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke kantong celananya. "Ini adalah kartu yang sangat penting untukku." Katanya, baik pada Keina maupun pada si pemilik Keyblade.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, keadaan hening sejenak, sampai tiba-tiba Keina sadar. "KALIAN SENDIRI SIAPA?!" Ia berteriak sambil langsung berlari menjauh ke pintu. "Kalian kemari mau menculikku?!"

Belum juga Keina keluar dari kamarnya untuk lari, si pemilik kartu langsung menjawabnya. "Tidak." Balasnya singkat. "Aku kehilangan kartu ini beberapa saat yang lalu, dan tahu-tahu aku ada di sini." Jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Sama!" Si pemilik Keyblade mengangguk keras. "Aku juga kehilangan Keyblade, dan tiba-tiba aku seperti di_teleport_ ke tempat ini."

Keina memandang keduanya dengan tidak percaya, tetapi kelihatan sekali kedua orang itu sama bingungnya dengannya saat ini. Melihat dua orang yang sepertinya tersesat ini, Keina mengambil kesimpulan mereka bukan maling atau penculik. Ia mulai memberanikan diri. "Jadi, kalian kemari cuma untuk mencari barang kalian yang hilang?" Pertanyaannya tidak langsung terjawab. "Aku tadi menemukan benda-benda itu di kotak kado ini. Dan barang-barang ini ditujukan untukku. Kalau ternyata barang itu milik kalian, ambil saja."

Si pemilik kartu tersenyum sambil mengangguk sekali. Kentara sekali kalau dia memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak omong. Sementara si pemilik Keyblade, bukannya berterima kasih malah membuat Keina semakin kesal saja. "Huh! Memang seharusnya barang yang dicuri dikembalikan pada pemiliknya!" Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"APA??!!" Seru Keina sambil benghentakkan kakinya di lantai. Kedua laki-laki asing itu cuma tertawa melihat tingkah Keina. "Kalian juga sembarangan! Masuk di rumah orang seenaknya! Tidak tahu sopan santun sama sekali! Dasar maling rumah kosong!"

"Maaf. Aku bukan maling rumah kosong." Kata si pemilik kartu dengan entengnya. "Namaku Yami Yugi. Panggil saja Yugi."

"Dan aku Sora!" Imbuh si pemilik Keyblade dengan suara ceria.

Sekarang, Keina sendiri jadi bingung sendiri. "Eh?" Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kedua orang itu akan memperkenalkan diri. "Ummm... namaku Keina. Apa kalian saling kenal?" Katanya sambil bergantian memandang dua orang asing itu.

Sora si pemilik Keyblade-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sejenak memandang Yugi, si pemilik kartu. "Tidak. Aku rasanya tidak pernah melihat orang sejabrik ini." Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. "rambutku saja kalah jabrik!"

Yugi hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian membalas dengan telak sekali. "Dan aku juga belum pernah menemukan orang sebodoh ini." Katanya santai sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Hei, jangan bertengkar di rumah orang!" Bentak Keina tiba-tiba. "Kalian itu sudah masuk rumah orang _slonong boy_ saja, menuduhku pencuri, dan sekarang bertengkar! Kalau nggak mau di usir, sebaiknya kalian coba bersikap lebih sopan!" Sebuah bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar. "... Misalnya, coba kalian ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk rumah orang seperti itu!"

"Ehm, Keina," Yugi tiba-tiba menyela. "Sepertinya memang di luar ada orang."

Baru Keina insaf juga akhirnya. _Kichiro sudah pulang?_ Tanyanya dalam hati sambil berlari menuju pintu. Setahunya, yang punya kunci pintu depan hanya dia sendiri, orangtuanya, dan Kichiro. Tapi, saat pintu dibuka, dan ia melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, ia yakin benar itu bukan Kichiro.

Yang lebih parah lagi, ia rasa ia bermimpi.

"Maaf," Kata orang itu. "Aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Apa kau melihat setangkai bunga mawar di sini?" Tanya sopan sekali, sampai-sampai Keina tidak bisa menjawab.

Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki lain, mungkin hanya setahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi, ia punya sesuatu yang membuat Keina sampai terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bola matanya yang jernih berwarna hijau seperti batu emerald, dan rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang berwarna merah, semerah bunga mawar yang dimilikinya. Rasanya, selama empat belas tahun Keina hidup di dunia ini, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat laki-laki sekeren dan seganteng itu.

"Uhhh..." Keina merasa mukanya sekarang memerah, dan baik Yugi maupun Sora harus mati-matian menahan tawa melihatnya. "A-ada... Si-silahkan... silahkan masuk..."

Sementara rambut merah mengikutinya dari belakang, Keina berjalan dengan langkah kaku seperti robot saja. Ia terlihat sangat bodoh di depan ketiga orang asing itu. Sesaat sesudah ia menemukan bunga mawar itu, ia menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya. "Ini, kan?"

Si pemilik mawar mengambilnya, kemudian mengamatinya sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Benar, ini yang aku cari." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Keina dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang bisa membuat Keina sampai ambruk melihatnya. "Terima kasih banyak, ummm..."

"Namanya Keina." Sahut Sora sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan si pemilik mawar. "Dan aku Sora. Biar saja Keina itu, dia memang aneh!"

Yugi masih sibuk menyadarkan Keina dari lamunannya. "Keina, kamu memalukan sekali." Bisiknya di telinga Keina. Kemudian ia berbalik melihat si rambut merah pemilik mawar itu. "Namaku Yugi. Kamu?"

"Namaku Kurama. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Jawabnya.

"Mungkin Keina lebih cocok mengatakan itu." Celetuk Sora menggoda Keina yang masih bengong. "Dia sepertinya senang sekali."

Kurama tertawa kecil. "Teman kalian lucu sekali, ya?"

"Teman?" Sora membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. "Dia mencuri Keybladeku!"

"Mungkin tidak separah itu," Yugi ikut-ikutan menyahut. "Keina lebih tepat disebut 'si penemu barang hilang'."

Barulah sekarang Keina bangun dari lamunannya. Sejujurnya, memang dia kira dia sedang bermimpi. Akhirnya, daripada bertanya-tanya sendiri, dia minta seseorang membantunya. "SESEORANG! TOLONG PUKUL KEPALAKU!!!"

Tanpa perlu di suruh dua kali, Sora memukul kepala Keina dengan Keybladenya, telak sekali sampai Keina hampir ambruk lagi, untung saja pada saat yang sama Kurama langsung menahan tubuhnya. Mestinya saat itu Keina bisa menyeimbangkan diri bahkan berdiri sendiri, namun karena ada Kurama yang membantunya, dia jadi pura-pura kesakitan sendiri.

"Dasar..." Yugi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Keina ternyata memalukan sekali kalau bertemu cowok keren."

"Aduuuhhh..." Keina memegang kepalanya. "Sial! Jangan dipukul sekeras itu!"

Kurama tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan itu, tapi kemudian bertanya dengan prihatin. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ia membantu Keina duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan. Tentu saja Keina makin senang saja. Biarlah kepalanya benjol sedikit.

"Dasar..." Sora menggembungkan pipinya. "Kamu yang menyuruhku memukul kepalamu, kan, maling?"

"Maling?!" Keina membentak balik. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku bukan maling! Dan lagipula, kan tidak perlu sekeras itu! Memangnya kamu kira kepalaku ini apa?! Bola baseball?!"

"Kamu kan memang keras kepala!" Balas Sora tak kalah sengit. "Dalam arti konotasi dan denotasi sekaligus!"

"Sudah... sudah..." Akhirnya, Kurama-lah yang melerai. Lagi-lagi, melihat hal memalukan yang dilakukan Keina, Yugi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Jangan bertengkar. Tapi, Sora, aku rasa memang kamu memukul Keina terlalu keras..."

"Nah, lo!" Keina menuding Sora. "_Prince Charming_ memang benar... ups!"

"_Prince Charming_?" Terdengar paduan suara dari ketiga laki-laki asing itu.

Muka Keina memerah seketika, lebih merah daripada topi Santa Claus di mejanya. "B-bukan... maksudku... ummm..." Keina menggaruk-garuk kepalanya keras sekali, persis seperti orang stress. "Sial! Aku lupa!" Kemudian dia menunjuk Kurama. "Namamu siapa, ya? Aduh... tadi aku lagi mimpi, jadi aku nggak dengar..."

"Kurama." Si rambut merah itu mengulang lagi. "Memangnya kenapa tadi kamu bisa diam-diam mimpi?"

"Tadinya sih aku kira mimpi..." Jawab Keina sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, salah tingkah sendiri. "Tapi setelah dipukul Sora dan ternyata rasanya sakit sekali, aku jadi sadar kalau tadi aku tidak sedang mimpi..."

Kurama yang masih bingung hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Yugi yang sedari tadi sudah tahu kenapa Keina bisa bertindak seperti itu hanya menyengir kuda saja. Sementara Sora yang merasa dimanfaatkan, apalagi juga disalahkan karena memukul Keina, hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, eh... Kurama?" Keina berusaha bicara lagi, meski masih sedikit _salting_. "Mawarmu ini juga tadinya hilang, ya?"

"Ya." Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya bukan hilang secara misterius..." Celetuk Sora. "Tapi memang ada _maling_ yang mencurinya."

Keina menyipitkan mata dan menoleh ke Sora. "Dan yang pasti _maling_ itu bukan yang mengembalikan barang-barang ini, kan?" Tanyanya balik sambil tersenyum menang melihat Sora yang tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Ehm," Tiba-tiba Yugi berdehem, menarik perhatian semua orang ke arahnya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti satu hal. Begini, barang kepunyaan Sora yang hilang adalah senjatanya yang disebut Keyblade. Aku yakin pasti itu benda berharga, dan memang kemungkinan besar banyak yang ingin mencurinya."

"Salah satunya Keina." Potong Sora.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sora, Yugi melanjutkan. "Sementara milikku adalah kartu 'Dark Magician', kartu yang sangat kuandalkan. Bisa dibilang kartu ini seperti senjataku sendiri. karena itu, masuk akal jika kartu ini dicuri." Kemudian dia menunjuk bunga mawar di tangan Kurama. "Tapi bunga mawar itu kan bisa dibeli dimana pun? Apalagi itu bukan 'senjata', kan?"

Kurama tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Yugi. "Memang kelihatannya sulit dipercaya, tapi bunga mawar ini senjataku." Katanya sambil berdiri. Tiga orang sisanya mendelikkan mata karena terkejut.

"Mawar sebagai senjata?" Sora jadi tidak percaya, apalagi saat membandingkannya dengan Keybladenya.

"_Rose Whip_!" Seru Kurama sambil menggerakkan mawar itu seolah setangkai bunga itu adalah cambuk. Entah bagaimana, bunga itu berubah menjadi cambuk sulur tumbuhan yang berduri. Hanya dengan menggerakkannya saja, Kurama berhasil menangkap Keyblade Sora dengan cambuknya sementara Sora masih lengah.

Kontan ketiga orang itu kaget setengah mati, apalagi Sora. Tapi, sebelum Keyblade itu sampai di tangan Kurama, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi lagi. Keyblade itu lenyap dari cambuknya, kemudian muncul di genggaman tangan Sora.

"WOW!" Mulut Keina menganga lebar karena kagum melihat pertunjukkan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya ini. "Senjata kalian hebat sekali!" Pujinya, sebelum berbalik pada Yugi. "Dan punyamu bagaimana, Yugi?"

Yugi menjawab tantangan Keina itu dengan mengangkat kartu 'Dark Magiciannya'. Saat itulah, penyihir berjubah hitam persis seperti gambar di kartu itu muncul di pandangan mata. "Maju, _Black Magic_!"

Penyihir hitam itu seperti mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir dari tongkatnya, kemudian mengarahkannya pada cambuk Kurama. Terkena serangan mendadak itu, Kurama tidak sempat menghindar. Ia tidak terkena serangan, tapi cambuknya putus karena serangan Black Magic itu.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang terkejut, Kurama hanya melempar cambuknya yang putus itu ke tanah sebelum cambuk itu kembali menjadi mawar yang sudah hancur. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik lamanya, ia lalu menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, dan lagi-lagi di tangannya muncul sebatang mawar yang baru, yang sekali lagi berubah menjadi cambuk. Cambuk itu melayang, membelit kartu 'Dark Magician' di tangan Yugi, kemudian ditariknya kartu itu sampai terselip dari tangan pemiliknya. Penyihir hitam tadi lenyap seketika.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Keina hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat kehebatan tiga orang itu. "Ternyata memang bukan kunci biasa, bukan kartu biasa, dan bukan mawar biasa! Hebat sekali! Hei, Kurama! Boleh pinjam mawarmu?" Pintanya.

Kurama terlihat bingung, tetapi ia akhirnya meminjamkannya juga.

Dengan senang hati Keina menerimanya, lalu mengamatinya beberapa saat sebelum menirukan gerakan Kurama tadi. "_Rose Whip_!" Gadis itu berharap mawar yang dipegangnya pun berubah menjadi cambuk.

Tapi rupanya ia gagal total.

"APAAA???!!!" Keina mengguncang-guncang mawar yang masih belum berubah wujud itu. "Kenapa tidak mau berubah?!"

Yugi, Sora, bahkan Kurama sekalipun tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat respon Keina. Yang punya mawar akhirnya menjelaskan padanya. "Maaf, Keina, tapi sejujurnya, hanya aku yang bisa mengubah mawar menjadi cambuk."

Keina cemberut. "Mawar menjadi cambuk? Asyik sekali, ya?"

"Bukan hanya mawar," Balas si rambut merah. "Tapi semua tumbuhan bisa kuubah menjadi senjata."

Akhirnya Keina hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. "Semua tumbuhan? Hebat sekali..."

Begitulah akhirnya ia mencoba satu per satu senjata ketiga teman barunya. Namun, tetap saja ia gagal. Keyblade milik Sora langsung kembali ke tangan pemiliknya sebelum ia bisa menggerakkannya. Makhluk bernama 'Dark Magician' itu tidak bisa Keina panggil meskipun ia sudah memegang kartunya.

"SIAAALLLL!!!" Serunya kesal. "Aku jadi merasa bodoh sekali!"

"Kamu kan memang bodoh!" Sahut Sora.

"Hei!" Keina kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. "Jangan kalian kira cuma kalian saja yang bisa punya senjata! Aku juga punya senjata rahasia yang jauh lebih hebat dari milik kalian, tahu tidak?!" Tantangnya sombong sekali. Tentu saja ketiganya tidak ada yang merasa terancam, malah tawa mereka semakin meriah saja. Keina akhirnya mengeluarkan 'senjata rahasia'nya itu. "Lihat ini, JREEEENGGG!!!"

Baik Yugi, Sora, maupun Kurama sampai _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat beda yang dipegang Keina, dan bahkan sangat dibangga-banggakannya itu. "Itu kan cuma _lighter_ biasa?"

"Bukan begitu!" Bentak Keina. "Api yang dihasilkan _lighter_ ini bisa membakar kartu, mawar, bahkan kunci sekalipun! Tahu, tidak?!" Kemudian gadis itu menambahkan dengan sombongnya. "Apalagi api ini juga bisa sekaligus mengubah pemilik-pemiliknya menjadi karbon!"

"Karbon?" Sora bertanya bingung.

"Maksudnya, api itu bisa membakar kita sampai hangus dan menjadi zat arang." Jawab Kurama santai.

"Ohhh..." Yugi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ternyata kata-kata sesulit yang dipakai Keina itu artinya cuma membakar sampai hangus..."

Keina lebih dari sekedar emosi mendengar ketiga orang itu, apalagi saat mendengar sahutan Sora yang berkata 'baru aku tahu kalau Keina seorang pyromaniac'. "Kalian ini bisanya cuma menghina saja!" Seru Keina marah. Kali ini gadis itu memang marah sungguhan. "Sudahlah! Memang aku bodoh dan nggak bisa pakai senjata sekeren senjata kalian!"

Tiga orang itu sekarang merasa bersalah, apalagi melihat Keina hendak berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar. Sora yang paling gesit langsung berdiri di depan pintu, menghalagi Keina. "Maaf... maaf... aku tadi kan cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda katamu?!"

Yang menjawab bukan Sora, tapi Yugi. "Iya, sebab kamu kelihatan serius sekali dari tadi." Jawabnya pendek.

"Kurasa kamu termasuk orang yang terlalu serius, tidak pernah kenal yang namanya bercanda, bersenang-senang..." Lanjut Kurama. "... dan sepertinya kamu kesepian." Melihat Keina yang sekarang menatap tajam ke arahnya, Kurama langsung melanjutkan lagi. "Sepertinya, sih... aku kan nggak pernah ketemu kamu sebelumnya."

Mau tidak mau Keina harus membenarkan omongan ketiga orang itu. Sejujurnya dia memang terlalu serius, kesepian, tidak pernah bercanda dan merasa benar-benar senang dalam hidupnya. Kesenangan paling besar yang pernah didapatkannya hanyalah saat ia menjuarai lomba Fisika, tetapi sesudah itu ia hanya merasa kekosongan dalam hatinya. Tidak ada satu kenangan indah pun yang pernah tertanam di kepalanya. Di rumah ia dianggap tidak ada, di sekolah ia hanya didekati karena ia terlalu naif dan bisa dimanfaatkan semaunya. Belum pernah sekalipun Keina menemukan seorang yang mau bicara dengannya tanpa mengharapkan apapun, apalagi sampai bercanda.

"Iya, sih..." Keina mendesah. "Memang begitulah... aku kan sama sekali nggak punya teman."

"Lho?" Sora menyilangkan tangannya. "Memang kalau bukan teman, kamu kira kami ini siapamu?"

Keina menatap Sora yang tersenyum lebar sekali dengan mata lebar. Kemudian si pemegang Keyblade itu mengangkat alis dan menoleh ke dua orang sisanya. Kurama dan Yugi mengangguk pada saat yang sama. Keina melihat semuanya itu.

"Begitu..." Entah kenapa, Keina merasa hangat sekali, sepertinya udara dingin itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. "Teman, ya?" Saat merasakan satu kata itu terselip keluar dari bibirnya, Keina merasa airmata hampir tumpah. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Keina langsung menerobos Sora dan berlari keluar dari pintu.

"Aku ambilkan coklat panas dulu!" Katanya. "Tunggu di sana! Jangan pergi dulu, ya?"

Keina sama sekali tidak menoleh, tapi dari suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokkannya, ketiga orang itu tahu gadis itu pasti menangis, entah kenapa.

"Aneh juga..." Gumam Kurama tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang sama sekali tidak punya teman?"

Yugi menoleh. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya. "Tapi sulit dipercaya. Aku punya banyak sekali teman, sementara Keina, kelihatannya satu temanpun ia tidak punya."

"Di duniaku, teman-temanku banyak sekali!" Sora menambahkan. "Sebenarnya bagaimana mungkin Keina sampai SAMA SEKALI tidak punya teman?"

"Kalau dia memang punya teman, setidak-tidaknya satu teman sejati saja," Kurama menjawab Sora. "tidak mungkin dia sampai menangis begitu saat kita bilang kita ini temannya."

Jawaban Kurama masuk akal di telinga Yugi dan Sora. Mereka akhirnya mengangguk saja.

Kembali ke Keina. Gadis itu menyiapkan empat buah cangkir, dan menuangkannya dengan coklat panas. Meskipun air mata membasahi wajahnya, ia sebenarnya sangat senang. Teman. Rupanya punya teman itu menyenangkan, ya? Selama ini, Chieka, yang anggapnya sebagai teman sejati, tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai teman. Keina sudah pernah menduga, jangan-jangan Chieka hanya memperalatnya saja. Mana mungkin Chieka yang pergaulannya luas dan bersahabat pada semua orang bisa bersahabat dengan seorang _freak_ sepertinya? Bukan hanya itu, Keina pun merasa keluarganya – orang-orang terdekat di hidupnya – sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Orangtuanya hanya mengurusi Kichiro dan Kichiro saja sebagai anak mereka, sementara Kichiro juga tida begitu peduli padanya.

"Beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu teman-teman seperti mereka..." Keina berbicara sendiri. Otaknya mulai dipakainya untuk bekerja. "Aneh, mereka bilang barang-barang mereka itu hilang dan akhirnya mereka sampai mendarat kemari secara tiba-tiba untuk mencarinya. Ternyata, barang-barang mereka itu ada di kado-kadoku. Kenapa, ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sesudah coklat panas itu siap disajikan, Keina naik ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya lagi. "Kalau begitu, apa mungkin ada orang yang mengambil barang-barang mereka, lalu membungkusnya di sebuah kado, dan memberikannya untukku. Tapi buat apa, ya?"

Saat tengah berpikir, tiba-tiba lagu 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' itu terdengar lagi. Keina membelalakkan matanya saat kesadaran menghantam kepalanya. "Jangan-jangan..." Dia tidak sadar kakinya tidak pas menginjak salah satu anak tangga. "SANTA CLAUS!?"

Kakinya terpeleset, dan empat cangkir itu jatuh pecah dan menggelinding di tangga, begitu pula nampan yang digunakan untuk meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu. Anehnya, Keina tidak mengalami nasib yang sama. Ia merasa tubuhnya yang jatuh bersandar pada tubuh seseorang. Sepasang tangan yang kuat menahan tubuhnya, memeluknya cukup erat sebelum ia jatuh. Untuk sesaat, waktu serasa berhenti, dan Keina merasa tubunya lumpuh.

Sampai saat tangan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, Keina mendengar suara yang baru, yang sama sekali belum pernah didengarnya. "Kamu panggil aku apa? Santa Claus?" Pertanyaan itu disusul oleh suara tawa. Keina bingung, meski suara itu tidak pernah tererkam dalam memorinya,entah kenapa ia merasa sangat akrab dengan suara itu. Segeralah ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara sekaligus penolongnya itu. Karena keakraban itulah, entah bagaimana Keina merasa tidak perlu bertanya siapa orang itu atau apa tujuannya di rumahnya.

Mata Keina berhenti di sosok itu. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki, umurnya pasti sama dengannya. Matanya berwarna emas, sorotnya lembut sekali. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat, dengan tiga helai bulu berwarna gradasi merah-kuning-putih dipasang di atas telinga kanannya. Bajunya aneh, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat baju seperti itu. Keina mengira-ngira, baju itu seperti pakaian China zaman dahulu.

"Hei, kenapa melamun begitu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Keina yang bengong. "Kamu nggak membereskan barangmu?" Tapi sepertinya Keina terlalu dalam di pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya dia sendiri yang sibuk memunguti pecahan-pecahan cangkir yang jatuh.

Keina benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin satu hari, malam Natalnya yang keempat belas, bisa dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kejutan? Yugi, Sora, dan Kurama yang mencari barang berharga mereka yang hilang, pertunjukkan kebolehan senjata, lalu pengakuan mereka sebagai teman barunya. Sepertinya masih belum cukup, sekarang muncul orang lain lagi. Keina malah bengong sendiri, malah lebih bengong dan lebih salting daripada saat pertama kali melihat Kurama tadi.

Apapun itu, Keina menemukan sesuatu yang lain pada laki-laki ini. Baiklah, memang saat pertama kali melihat Yugi, Sora, dan Kurama, Keina tahu mereka bukan orang biasa. Tapi saat ia bertaut padangan dengan laki-laki ini, dia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Rasanya dia tahu dia _akan pernah_ melihat laki-laki ini, tetapi bukan saat ini. Jika dibayangkan, mungkin jika misalnya takdir mengaturnya bertemu dengan laki-laki ini sepuluh tahun lagi, ia sekarang sudah bertemu dengannya.

Akhirnya laki-laki berbaju China itu menoleh saat pekerjaannya setengah selesai. Lagi-lagi ia mendapati Keina masih melamun memandangnya. "Melamunnya sudah selesai?" Tanyanya bercanda. "Bisa bantu aku, nggak?" Dengan begitu, Keina cepat-cepat membantunya. Tak lama, pekerjaan itu selesai.

Dengan mulut masih membisu, Keina membuatkan coklat panas lagi, kali ini lima cangkir. Laki-laki China itu kelihatannya ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" Tanyanya pada Keina dengan nada kekhawatiran yang terlalu kentara. "Tadi kamu jatuh..."

Keina menoleh. Tetapi ia belum menjawab. Saat kedua tangannya mengangkat nampan itu lagi, si laki-laki China mengambilnya pelan. "Biar aku angkatkan saja." Katanya sambil berjalan ke tangga. "Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kamu jatuh lagi." Saat itu Keina melihatnya berusaha menutup-nutupi tangannya yang diperban dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang itu. Keina tidak tahu itu apa, dan tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Meski laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya lagi, Keina tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik pun. _Dia... kenapa peduli padaku?_ Keina hanya bisa mengikuti laki-laki itu naik tangga di sebelahnya. Ia terus menunduk, tetapi memaksa otaknya untuk merangkai kata-kata. Tangannya meremas keliman bajunya. "A-anu..." Ia memulai dengan suara berbisik dan tersendat-sendat, tapi untungnya laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, sekali lagi menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Keina menggeleng keras, tetapi kepalanya tetap tertunduk. "Aku nggak apa, kok..." Jawabnya. "Tapi, terima kasih, ya?" Baru saat inilah Keina memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Kali ini ia melihat laki-laki itu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah..." Katanya pelan. "Untung kami nggak apa-apa..." Kata-kata yang tulus itu membuat Keina tergetar. Apalagi dengan sorot mata laki-laki itu yang semakin lembut. Keina langsung membisu, hanya bisa mengikuti si laki-laki China itu lagi.

"Teman-temanku ada di dalam." Kata Keina saat mereka sudah di depan pintu. "Sini, biar kubawakan saja." Merasa sudah cukup aman, si laki-laki China mengembalikan nampan itu pada Keina. Sesudah itu, ia membukakan pintu kamar.

"Hati-hati..." Katanya. Keina merasa senang diperhatikan begitu, sangking senangnya, senyumnya sampai tidak bisa mengembang lebih lebar lagi.

_Memangnya aku ini kotak kaca yang gampang pecah, ya?_ Pikir Keina dalam hati. _Tapi biarlah, dia baik sekali, kok._ Keina masuk ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh laki-laki itu. "Permisi, maaf lama..."

Saat itulah, wajah ketiga teman barunya itu berubah drastis.

Pandangan mereka bertiga sekarang beradu dengan pandangan laki-laki China itu. Keina sampai jadi bingung sendiri melihatnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Keina bingung sambil meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Ia bolak-balik melihat keempat kawan barunya itu. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Sora yang pertama kali menjawab. "Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya." Dia diam sejenak. "Tapi aku nggak ingat kapan."

Saat itulah si laki-laki China cepat-cepat menunduk dalam-dalam. Kurama maju selangkah mendekatinya, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. "Aku ingat siapa dia." Ujarnya. Keina mulai merasakan hawa di kamarnya yang tadinya hangat itu sekarang berubah menjadi dingin, sedingin es, lebih dingin daripada balkon di luar kamarnya. "Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi dari mata emasnya aku tahu," Ia menatap laki-laki asing itu tajam sekali. "dia yang mencuri mawarku."

"APA??!!" Keina menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

Kurama mengangguk sekali sebelum melanjutkan. "Malam itu aku bersama seorang teman sedang berada di sebuah gedung tua yang tidak dipakai untuk berlatih. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia datang dengan jubah hitam dan penutup muka sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Sebelum aku mengeluarkan _Rose Whip_-ku, dia merebutnya. Sayangnya, aku tidak sempat mengejar."

Belum habis rasa kaget Keina, Yugi sudah menyahut sambil memicingkan matanya. "Kartuku juga dicuri olehnya." Tambahnya. "Aku sedang tertidur ketika ia mengambilnya." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sehelai bulu yang warnanya persis seperti bulu-bulu yang menghiasi baju laki-laki China itu. "Ini buktinya."

Keina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi melalui perasaannya, ia merasa pasti sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertengkaran. Jadi gadis itu berusaha melerai mereka. "T-tunggu dulu!" Katanya berdiri di antara mereka. "Pasti ini salah paham."

"Aku yakin dia pencurinya." Balas Kurama sambil berjalan lagi mendekati si laki-laki China sampai melewati Keina. Kali ini, bukannya menunduk seperti tadi, dia membalas tatapan Kurama sama tajamnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, untuk apa kamu mencuri barang-barang ini kalau kamu sendiri tidak bisa menggunakannya?"

"Aku tahu aku salah." Akhirnya laki-laki China itu membuka mulutnya, suaranya tenang. "Aku sudah mencuri barang-barang berharga milik kalian. Tapi barang-barang itu bukan untuk kupakai sendiri. Buktinya, barang-barang itu kuberikan padanya." Katanya sambil menunjuk Keina.

"Lalu untuk apa kamu mencurinya?" Tanya Sora penasaran, kesal karena belum puas dengan jawaban itu. "Kan kalau kamu memberikannya pada Keina, aku jadi salah menuduh Keina yang pencuri?"

"K-karena..." Laki-laki China itu menggigit bibir dan menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kalau barang-barang berharga kalian yang kuambil, pasti kalian akan mencarinya. Kalau barang-barang ini kuberikan padanya, kalian pasti akan bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Keina yang merasa sedari tadi dibicarakan terus akhirnya buka suara juga. "Aku masih nggak ngerti!" Sahut Keina. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertemu mereka? Dan apa urusannya denganmu?" Tanya pada laki-laki itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Lagipula, kupikir kita belum saling kenal. Aku nggak kenal kamu, dan rasanya kamu juga nggak mengenalku."

"Memang benar, tapi..." Jawabannya tersendat-sendat. "Tapi aku rasa kamu butuh teman, jadi aku ingin kamu bertemu teman-teman yang baik."

Dia menghela nafas sesudah mengatakan itu. Tentu saja jawabannya membuat keempat pendengarnya terkejut setengah mati. "Kupikir mereka orang-orang baik, dan aku rasa kalau barang-barang berharga milik mereka diambil, mereka akan mencarinya dan menemukannya di sini. Setelah itu kalian bisa bertemu, dan setidak-tidaknya kamu akan punya teman, meski hanya untuk satu malam saja." Saat mengatakannya, pandangan matanya terus bertaut dengan mata Keina. "Oh, iya, aku belum tahu namamu. Namaku Lu Xun."

"Keina." Jawab gadis itu pendek. "Tapi aku masih belum ngerti. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku? Dan kenapa kamu menolongku padahal kita sama sekali nggak kenal satu sama lain?"

Sampai di sini Lu Xun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Sejujurnya aku juga bingung." Jawabnya pelan. "Tapi percaya atau tidak, setiap malam aku selalu melihatmu." Kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya, seolah seperti menggengam sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. "Aku melihatmu terkurung di dalam suatu kotak kaca, yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu."

"Kota kaca?" Keina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ketiga teman barunya pun juga mulai mendengarkan Lu Xun dengan penuh rasa tertarik. "Dimana kamu melihatku di dalam kotak kaca?"

"Iya, kotak kaca." Lu Xun mengangguk. "Aku melihatmu berkali-kali... saat aku bercermin."

Keina mati kata sangking terkejutnya. "Tapi..." Sora menatap tak percaya. "Bukannya kalau kita bercermin, kita akan melihat diri kita sendiri? Nggak mungkin kamu bisa melihat Keina di cermin!"

"Nggak juga." Kurama menimpali. "Mungkin bisa. Setahuku, pengelihatan begitu bisa muncul begitu saja. Seperti mendapat pesan saja. Ada yang muncul di mimpi, ada yang muncul di cermin, ada juga yang dengan bayangan."

Lu Xun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kita sedang berbicara tentang hal-hal berbau fantasi?"

Yugi berpikir lama sekali sebelum menjawab. "Tergantung bagaimana kamu mengintepretasikannya. Aku juga sering melihat hal-hal begitu, dan biasanya melalui lukisan pahatan batu." Katanya. "Dan kamu, Lu Xun, melihat Keina melalui cermin."

"Tapi aku belum pernah ketemu Lu Xun!" Akhirnya Keina bicara. "Kalau aku belum pernah ketemu, gimana bisa dia melihatku?"

Semuanya hening mendengar pertanyaan Keina. Akhirnya, saat otak mereka menemui jalan buntu, Kurama mendesah. "Sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu Lu Xun sampai selesai. Siapa tahu kita bisa tahu bagaimana itu terjadi."

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Begitulah, hampir setiap malam kamu muncul di dalam cermin itu. Pertama kali, aku cuma melihatmu sedang meringkuk di dalam kotak kaca itu. Kedua kali aku melihatmu, di badanmu mulai ada satu bekas luka seperti sayatan. Begitulah hari-hari berikutnya, semakin lama semakin banyak." Dia memejamkan matanya sambil melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi suatu hari aku merasa aku sangat ingin menolongmu. Jadi aku memasukkan tanganku ke cermin itu. Siapa tahu aku bisa terserap ke cermin itu. Tapi, kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Cermin itu pecah."

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Cermin itu pecah saat kusentuh." Lu Xun mengulangi. "Dan bukan hanya aku melihat bayanganmu terbelah, tapi aku juga mulai menyadari kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka. Itu karena kotak kaca yang kamu huni juga pecah, dan serpihan-serpihannya jatuh di atasmu."

Mata Keina melebar karena takut. Apa itu suatu pertanda buruk untuknya. "Apa artinya itu?"

Lu Xun menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku memikirkan satu hal." Ia berhenti dahulu. "Kamu sendirian di kotak itu, tidak ada satupun yang menemanimu. Kamu pasti kesepian, kan? Apalagi, saat kotak kaca itu pecah, tidak ada orang yang membantumu menyangganya atau melindungimu. Jadi, kutafsirkan sendiri bahwa artinya kamu adalah orang yang sendirian menghadapi apapun."

Keina semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Kurama yang duduk paling dekat dengannya berusaha menenangkannya. Sora jadi serba salah sementara Yugi hanya melihat tangan Lu Xun yang terkepal erat itu lekat-lekat. "Jadi aku merasa, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Katanya. "Aku ingin mencarikan teman untukmu. Untuk itu, aku berusaha menyusun kembali cermin yang pecah itu. Tapi..."

Sampai disitu Lu Xun berhenti, kemudian menunjukkan kedua belah tangannya yang diperban dengan kain putih mulai dari ujung jari sampai ke siku. Keempat orang itu menyaksikannya membuka perban itu dengan mata penasaran. Perban itu akhirnya terbuka seluruhnya, dan Lu Xun membiarkannya saja jatuh di lantai.

Apa yang terlihat dari tangan Lu Xun itu membuat mereka merinding.

"Sudah tidak sesakit yang dulu, kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Meski begitu, keempat orang itu masih tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatan mereka. Tangan yang tadinya diperban itu sekarang mengeluarkan sedikit darah lagi. Di sekujur kulitnya terdapat goresan-goresan merah, yang sudah tentu adalah luka yang dalam. Ujung-ujung jarinya gemetar, mungkin karena menahan sakit saat perban itu terbuka lagi. yang terlihat hanya darah dan goresan-goresan yang dalam itu, sementara kulitnya hampir tidak terlihat lagi.

"Aku berusaha menyatukannya, tapi entah bagaimana, setiap kali aku berusaha mengambilnya, serpihan cermin itu seolah menusuk tanganku, begitu seterusnya." Tuturnya dengan nada sedih. "Sampai akhirnya aku merasa hampir menyerah, tiba-tiba serpihan-serpihan kaca itu menyatu. Entah bagaimana, aku masuk ke dunia lain, dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan duniaku."

"Hmmm..." Yugi mengangguk mengerti. "Seperti menyusun puzzle."

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Mula-mula aku sampai ke tempat Kurama. Lalu... entah kenapa aku jadi tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus mencari teman untukmu, jadi aku susun rencana untuk membuatnya bisa menemuimu. Setelah itu..."

"Kamu mencuri mawarku." Potong Kurama.

"Ya..." Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Setelah aku mencurinya, tiba-tiba saja aku bisa pindah ke tempat lain, ke tempat Sora. Kucuri Keybladenya persis seperti aku mencuri mawar Kurama. Begitu juga dengan Yugi, sampai akhirnya aku bisa menaruhnya di duniamu."

Keina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dalam ketidakpercayaan saat mendengar cerita itu. Bukan hanya semuanya kedengaran seperti fantasi, tapi yang paling aneh adalah kenapa Lu Xun harus sampai berusah payah melakukan ini dan itu hanya untuk membuatnya punya teman? "Jadi, kamu sampai pergi dari duniamu untuk memberiku teman?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya. Apa ada yang salah?" Sebelum Keina menjawab, Lu Xun berkata lagi. "Aku tahu di duniamu ada suatu masa yang disebut 'Natal', kan? Aku dengar hari itu harus dilalui dengan sukacita dan kegembiraan. Lagipula, katanya anak-anak kecil suka Natal karena mereka bisa bertemu Santa Claus yang akan memberi mereka kado." Jelasnya dengan senyum lebar, tanpa sadar sama sekali bahwa mata Keina terasa berair sekali karena terharu. "Jadi, aku nggak mau kamu sampai kesepian di dalam kotak kacamu sendirian selama Natal. Aku mau jadi Santa Clausmu."

"Bodoh..." Keina membalas. "Mana mungkin kamu bisa jadi Santa Clausku?"

Keempat pendatang baru itu menatap Keina dengan terkejut, apalagi Lu Xun. Mata lebar mereka sekarang terpaku pada sosok Keina yang menundukkan kepala. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Keina melakukan itu untuk menyembuyikan airmatanya.

"Kamu memberi lebih dari yang bisa diberikan Santa Claus manapun..." Akhirnya gadis kecil itu menjawab dengan suara terisak pelan. "Kamu bukan cuma menaruh kado di bawa pohon Natal, tapi kamu juga memberi aku teman."

Lu Xun terhenyak.

"Santa Claus cuma bisa memberi kita kado, tapi nggak bisa memberi kegembiraan seperti ini." Lanjut Keina. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmatanya, tapi toh ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. "Santa Claus juga cuma datang dari kutub utara, sementara kamu pergi dari duniamu sendiri dan susah payah datang di duniaku. Santa Claus juga cuma datang pada saat kita tidur, tapi tidak pada saat kita sendirian. Santa Claus punya pabrik mainan untuk membuatkan kado-kado Natal dengan mudahnya, sementara kamu harus pergi kesana-kemari untuk mencarikan kado yang bagus untukku. Santa Claus punya segudang daftar anak-anak yang harus diberi hadian, tapi kamu khusus datang untukku. Santa Claus datang dengan kaus tangan berwarna merah, tapi kamu datang dengan tangan dibalut perban."

"Keina..." Lu Xun mulai berjalan mendekati Keina, sebelum akhirnya Keina sendiri yang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Lu Xun lebih dari sekedar terkejut melihatnya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Dan yang paling penting..." Keina membenamkan kepalanya yang basah oleh air mata di dada Lu Xun. "Santa Claus itu sebenarnya cuma cerita, cuma dongeng saja! Tapi kamu nyata!" Ekspresinya sekarang benar-benar membingungkan, entah dia sedang tertawa atau menangis. "Dengan perbedaan sebanyak itu, mana mungkin kamu bisa jadi Santa Claus? Kamu lebih dari sekedar Santa Claus!"

Keina tidak mau lepas dari Lu Xun, dan tetap dalam posisi itu seolah tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Padahal, sebenarnya tiga pasang mata sudah terus-menerus melihat mereka dari tadi, bahkan salah satu dari antara mereka sampai sempat mengambil kamera dan memotret keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Wow..." Sora masih memegang kamera itu, bahkan ketika keduanya akhirnya sadar dan berpaling pada mereka dengan muka merah seperti apel. "_So sweet..._"

"Kalau begitu ceritanya, sebenarnya nggak masalah kalau kamu mencuri mawarku." Sahut Kurama dengan senyum tulus.

"Lagipula, bertemu dengan banyak kawan baru itu menyenangkan sekali, apalagi pada saat Natal." Tambah Yugi.

Lu Xun menyengir lebar, sementara Keina jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan gaya linglung dia menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. "Ummm... maaf! Tapi aku lupa. Namamu siapa?"

"Lu Xun." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Lu... apa?" Keina berusaha mengucapkannya, tapi lidah Jepangnya kesulitan mengucapkan nama itu. "Namamu aneh sekali! Kamu bukan orang Jepang, ya?" _Bodoh, tentu saja ia. Lihat saja bajunya yang sama anehnya._ Pikir Keina dalam hati.

Kurama menyodorkan selembar kertas dan pena kepada Lu Xun. "Namamu kedengaran seperti nama China. Aku dengar Hanzi dari China sama dengan Kanji dari Jepang. Coba tulis namamu, siapa tahu aku mengerti."

Setelah mengambil kertas itu, Lu Xun melakukan seperti yang diminta. Ia menyodorkan kembali kertas itu pada Kurama. Keempatnya langsung membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Kanji?" Sora menghela nafas panjang. "Apalagi kanji sesulit itu. Aku tidak bisa baca!"

Yugi tertawa kecil. "Yang tidak bisa bukan cuma kamu saja."

Keina dan Kurama masih menatap kertas itu, sampai akhirnya Keina mengeja kedua huruf itu. "Riku... son?" Kemudian ia mengakat kepalanya untuk bertatap mata dengan Lu Xun. "Nama Jepangmu Rikuson?"

"Rikuson..." Kurama kelihatannya serius sekali, seolah-olah ia mengingat sesuatu ketika menyebutkan nama itu. "Rikuson Hakugen?!" Kemudian ia mengambil pena itu dan menuliskan beberapa huruf lagi di atas kertas itu.

"Boyan..." Lu Xun mengeja huruf yang ditulis Kurama satu persatu. "Wu...", "Huo... (api)", "Bing Jia... (strategist)", "Bing fa... (taktik perang)"

"Apa kamu tahu semua kata-kata ini?" Tanya Kurama.

"Iya." Jawab Lu Xun. "Boyan itu nama lainku. Wu itu Dinasti dimana aku bekerja. Huo (api) itu biasanya kugunakan sebagai strategi. Bing Jia (strategist) adalah pekerjaanku, dan aku sering menyusun Bing Fa (taktik perang) meskipun aku masih belajar, sih." Akhirnya strategist itu cuma bisa memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kurama terlihat shock, tapi yang lain tidak mengerti alasannya. "Jangan-jangan... kamu Rikuson... maksudku... Lu Xun, ahli strategi dari Dinasti Wu pada zaman Tiga Kerajaan?"

"Iya." Jawabnya. "Sekarang sih masih banyak kerajaan-kerajaan kecil, dan lagi Dinasti Han masih berdiri. Tapi seorang ahli strategi lain bernama Zhuge Liang dari Dinasti Shu bilang memang China akan terbagi menjadi tiga kerajaan. Selain itu, aku juga belum sepenuhnya ahli strategi, aku masih belajar."

Sora memandang Lu Xun AKA Rikuson dan Kurama bergantian, sebelum mendengus keras. "Kalian ini ngomong nggak ada isinya sama sekali." Sahutnya. "Sejujur-jujurnya aku nggak ngerti kalian ini sedang bicara apa."

"Kamu belum pernah dengar sejarah Tiga Kerajaan?" Tanya Kurama.

"Apa Jepang pernah terbagi jadi tiga kerajaan?" Yugi bertanya balik.

"Ini bukan sejarah Jepang." Jawab Rambut Merah itu. "Ini sejarah China."

"Hmmm..." Keina memasang tampang berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kamulah yang aneh, Kurama. Bagaimana kamu bisa belajar pelajaran sejarah China di sekolahmu? Memangnya sejarah Jepang nggak dipelajari?"

"Nggg... tentang itu..." Kurama jadi bingung menjawabnya. "Sebenarnya aku banyak waktu senggang, dan aku suka membaca. Kebetulan aku sedang membaca _Romance of Three Kingdoms_." Jelasnya sebelum berbalik pada strategist China itu. "Tapi aku sama sekali nggak menyangka bisa bertemu seorang strategist dari zaman itu di sini. Rikuson, aku sangat kagum dengan pertarunganmu di Yi Ling. Bisa kamu ceritakan?"

_Rikuson_ mengangkat alisnya karena bingung. "Yi Ling itu salah satu daerah di daerah provinsi Jing. Memangnya akan ada perang di sana? Bukannya sekarang daerah itu kepunyaan Liu Biao?" Tampangnya sekarang benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. "Dan lagi, Rikuson itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Keina mendesah. "Kelihatannya waktu yang dilalui Rikuson sekarang masih belum sampai ke pertarungan Yi... apa itu namanya..." Jelasnya pada Kurama. "Oh, dan Rikuson itu nama Jepangmu. Untuk memudahkan kami semua, apa boleh kami memanggilmu 'Rikuson' saja? Atau pendeknya, 'Riku'?"

"Wah, aku juga punya seorang teman namanya Riku." Celetuk Sora.

"Boleh saja." Rikuson mengangguk. "Justru aku lebih suka kalau tahu aku punya nama Jepang juga."

"Bagus!" Keina menyahut.

Mulailah keadaan tiba-tiba jadi hening. Pantas saja, entah kenapa tidak ada hal untuk dibicarakan lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba Riku memegang tangannya yang masih berdarah. Akhirnya ia sadar juga bahwa tangannya belum ia balut lagi dengan perban. "Aduh..." Ia merintih kesakitan sementara Keina yang khawatir mulai mencoba membantunya.

"Heal!" Sora mengangkat Keybladenya... dan ajaib! Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih dari Keyblade itu turun ke dalam tubuh Rikuson, kemudian tangannya yang berdarah itu berangsur-angsur pulih.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu. Kita kan teman."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang teman..." Yugi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Bukannya kita semua sudah tahu tentang Riku? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Sora langsung memulai tanpa ditunjuk. "Kalau aku punya banyak sekali teman! Kalau harus kusebutkan satu-satu pasti bakal lama. Pokoknya, aku dan teman-temanku sama-sama berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia kami dan mengalahkan monster-monster jahat bernama Heartless!"

"Kalau aku..." Gantian Kurama yang melanjutkan. "Aku juga punya banyak teman, tapi aku punya tiga orang teman terdekat yang biasanya bersama-sama denganku mengalahkan... musuh*." Katanya. Kelihatan sekali ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya yang lainnya tidak menyadarinya.

* AN: Alasan sebenarnya Kurama nggak mau memberitahu siapa 'musuh'nya itu adalah, berdasarkan anime Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama juga termasuk salah satu Spirit Detective dan dilarang untuk membocorkan rahasia itu pada siapapun.

"Hmmm..." Keina mangut-mangut. "Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana kalu kita sekalian main 'Truth or Dare' saja?"

"Apa itu 'Truth or Dare'?" Tanya Riku.

"Kamu memang kuno." Komentar Sora.

"Sudahlah..." Kurama mendiamkan Sora. "Dia hidup 1800 tahun lalu, nggak heran dia nggak tahu. Begini Riku, Truth or Dare itu permainan dimana kita saling menatang satu sama lain dengan dua pilihan. Dare, melakukan apapun yang diminta, atau Truth, mengatakan apapun yang ditanyakan."

"Kelihatannya menarik." Riku mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku ikut."

Jadi, mereka berlima duduk membentuk lingkaran. Keina mengambil pensil dan mulai memutarnya sampai pensil itu berhenti... tepat di depan Yugi. Melihat ini, Yugi tersenyum menang. "Baiklah. Aku duluan. Riku, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm..." Riku berpikir sejenak. "Dare. Aku nggak mau membeberkan rahasiaku di depan banyak orang."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kamu cepat ganti baju. Baju China-mu itu rasanya aneh sekali. Kita semua pakai baju abad dua puluh satu, tapi cuma kamu yang pakai baju abad dua." Perintah Yugi.

"Jangan bercanda. Pinjam bajunya siapa?" Balas Riku.

Keina tersenyum ke arah Riku. "Kuantar ke kamar Kichiro. Dia punya banyak baju. Kamu tinggal pilih saja."

Akhirnya, kedua orang itu pergi sementara tiga sisanya masih di dalam ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Keina kembali dengan membawa Riku yang sudah berganti pakaian. Sekarang ia mengenakan kaus berkerah berwarna merah dan celana jeans. Tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi, Riku pasti sedang kesal pada Yugi sekarang, apalagi sekarang mereka melihatnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Baiklah! Giliranku!" Seru Riku sambil duduk kembali. "Kurama, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jawab Kurama santai. "Rasanya kalau aku menjawab Dare, kamu akan menyuruhku aneh-aneh, kan?"

Sejujurnya, Riku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kurama akan memilih 'Truth'. Jadi, akhirnya dia asal tanya saja. "Hmmm... baiklah. Pertanyaanku adalah, rambutmu berwarna merah dan matamu berwarna hijau. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan mawarmu yang kelopaknya berwarna merah dan tangkainya berwarna hijau?"

Kurama sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tidak menyangka ada yang memperhatikannya seteliti itu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia hanya mengangkat bahu saja. "Aku nggak tahu. Tapi rambutku memang sejak lahir sudah merah, dan aku nggak pakai contact lens. Seingatku, di keluargaku juga nggak ada yang berambut merah atau bermata hijau. Jadi anggap saja ini kebetulan." Setelah melihat sepertinya Riku puas dengan jawabannya, Kurama melanjutkan permainan. "Keina, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm..." Keina menimbang-nimbang pilihannya. "Truth saja."

"Ok! Pertanyaan mudah." Kurama tersenyum simpul. "Tadi waktu kamu mengatar Riku pergi ganti baju, apa kamu diam-diam sempat mengintip?"

Wajah Keina memerah dan memanas. Tangannya bermain-main sendiri sangking bingungnya harus menjawab apa. Rupanya Riku pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kelihatannya iya." Balas Kurama, masih tersenyum.

Sora dan Yugi sampai kaget. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Tadi waktu Keina masuk, dia nggak ngomong apa-apa. Mukanya tadi sempat merah waktu masuk." Jelas Kurama sambil tertawa kecil.

"T-tapi... bukan seperti itu!" Keina berusaha membela diri. "Tadi waktu Riku ganti baju, dia kesulitan melepas baju China-nya. Jadi aku bantu..." Jawabnya gugup. "Jadi sebenarnya aku bukan mengintip... aku kan menolong. Yugi, Truth or Dare?" Ia langsung mengubah pembicaraan.

"Truth." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah..." Keina mulai berpikir. "Hmmm... Apa kamu punya pacar? Seperti apa tipe cewekmu?"

Keina merasa biasa saja dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ruangan jadi hening sampai Yugi menjawab. "Belum. Tapi aku berharap bisa menemukan cewek yang baik, menghargai persahabatan, berambut pendek warna coklat." Katanya menuturkan sifat-sifat seorang gadis di dunianya sendiri*. Entah kenapa, semua yang disebutkannya itu mirip dengan ciri-ciri Keina.

* AN: Yang dimaksudkan Yugi adalah Anzu Mazaki AKA Téa Gardner. Tapi kebetulan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan mirip dengan Keina.

"Memang kenapa, Kei?" Tanya Sora tiba-tiba. "Jangan-jangan kamu mau jadi pacarnya Yugi, ya? Kebetulan sepertinya Yugi juga suka dengan cewek sepertimu."

"Hei, jangan gila." Anehnya, yang meyahut bukan Keina, meskipun gadis itu ingin membantah, tapi Riku-lah yang menyahut. Sora langsung terdiam, tapi Yugi dan Kurama tahu kenapa. "Yugi, lanjutkan."

Untuk beberapa saat, Yugi, Kurama, dan Sora saling bertukar pandang, seolah merencanakan sesuatu. Keina dan Riku sama sekali tidak sadar. "Sora," Yugi menunjuk. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Jawabnya penuh semangat. "Kalau semua hanya memilih Truth, apa asyiknya game ini?"

"Baiklah." Yugi tersenyum nakal. "Cubit pipi Keina sambil ngomong, 'Keina, kamu cute sekali!'." Perintahnya.

Keina terkejut dan hampir protes, tapi tahu-tahu Sora sudah duduk bersila di depannya sambil mencubit kedua belah pipinya keras sekali. "Aduuuuhhhh... Kei, kamu cute sekali! Seperti boneka!" Sora bukan hanya mencubit, tapi sampai mengelus-elus kepala Keina. Sesekali ia melihat Riku yang menatap tajam ke keduanya. _Hehehehe... berhasil..._

"Aduh... Sora, sakit..." Rintih Keina sementara pipinya masih ditarik-tarik.

"Maaf, Kei! Tapi kamu memang cute sekali, sih! Yugi memang benar!"

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Riku menyahut lagi. "Hei, Sora. Sepertinya itu sudah cukup. Kei sampai kesakitan, tuh." Katanya dengan nada secuek mungkin. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia tidak bisa menikmati permainan ini lagi. "Sudahlah, gantian saja."

Sora berkedip sekali ke Yugi, tanpa disadari oleh Kei dan Riku. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kurama. "Kurama, Truth or Dare?"

Kurama sudah tahu rencana gila Yugi dan Sora, dan sekarang dia menjadi salah satu bagian dari rencana itu. Kelihatannya menarik, jadi dia ikuti saja skenario mereka. "Dare. Ternyata permainan ini lebih seru kalau memilih Dare."

"Ok!" Sora langsung melirik sekilas ke arah Riku dan Kei sambil memberi isyarat pada Kurama. "Kurama, coba sekarang pura-puranya kamu menembak Keina!"

_Ohhh... ternyata i__ni rencana mereka... membuat Riku marah._ Pikir Kurama dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Dengan santai ia menjawab. "Ok. Mudah saja."

"Hei! Kenapa selalu aku yang kena?" Protes Keina, yang akhirnya mengundang tawa seluruh manusia di ruangan itu, kecuali tentu saja, Riku.

"Karena kamu satu-satunya cewek di sini!" Jawab Sora. "Ayo, Kurama! Berani, nggak?"

"Kenapa harus takut?" Katanya dengan nada menantang sambil duduk di hadapan Keina, rasanya terlalu dekat. Keina tentu saja gugup setengah mati. Belum apa-apa wajahnya sudah memerah lagi, lebih merah dari rambut Kurama. Meskipun ini cuma permainan, tapi jika seorang cowok keren sekali akan menembakmu, pasti kamu juga akan mengalami hal yang sama, kan?

Keina berusaha mundur. "Hei, ini cuma permainan, kan?"

Sebelum menjawab, Kurama menoleh sekilas ke arah Riku. "Bisa saja sungguhan." Jawabnya dengan nada misterius, dan itu membuat Keina semakin tegang. Rambut Merah itu langsung tahu rencananya berhasil saat melihat Riku menoleh ke arah keduanya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur marah.

"Keina," Kurama memulai aktingnya dengan menggengam jari-jemari Keina. Tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menyibakkan rambutnya dan mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar merah. "Aku tahu pertemuan kita sangat singkat. Tapi aku ingin memberikanmu bunga ini sebagai hadiah Natal untukmu, nggak perlu kamu kembalikan padaku karena aku tahu kamu bukan pencuri. Lagipula, kalau tahu mawar ini ada di tangan orang secantik kamu, aku nggak akan keberatan memberikannya." Kurama tersenyum puas melihat Keina yang sangking gugupnya sampai berkeringat dingin, dan semakin puas saat melihat Riku yang memberikan tatapan marah dan mengancam, apalagi dengan aura membunuhnya yang sangat kentara itu.

"Kurama," Keina berbisik pelan. "Ini cuma main-main, kan?"

Kurama sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Keina. "Kamu tahu kenapa, Kei? Karena sebenarnya, aku sangat suka padamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku mulai malam Natal ini sampai seterusnya?"

Keina membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk berteriak, tapi anehnya tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia benar-benar seperti baru kesambar petir. Yugi dan Sora menyorakinya dari belakang. "Ayo, Kei! Jawab! Jawab! Jawab!"

"Kei..." Kurama menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tentu saja cewek manapun, jika diberi tatapan seperti itu, akan langsung lumer, tak terkecuali Keina. Lagi-lagi Kurama menyempatkan waktu untuk melirik Riku.

"Ummm..."Keina menggigit bibirnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. _Hei, ini permainan, bukan sungguhan! Santai saja! Ayo terima!_ Katanya dalam hati. Oh, betapa Keina tidak sadar Riku sekarang sedang tegang setengah mati memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya meskipun hanya permainan. "Aku..."

"Sudah! Sudah!" Riku langsung memotong setelah tidak tahan melihat adegan itu di depan matanya. "Darenya kan cuma menembak Keina saja? Kei nggak perlu harus menjawab, kan? Jadi, anggap saja sudah selesai." Dia mendengus kesal, lalu membuang muka saat Keina memberikan pandangan bingung padanya. Riku sendiri sekarang merasa seperti orang bodoh sudah menghentikan mereka. "Kurama, giliranmu."

Jadi, ini finalnya. Kurama tidak repot-repot kembali ke tempatnya, tetapi langsung menunjuk Riku, sebab di tempat itulah tempat terdekat ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Riku, Truth or Dare?"

Riku kaget, tapi menyembunyikannya. Kalau menjawab Dare, mungkin ia akan disuruh ini-itu lagi seperti tadi. Jadi, ia menjawab, "Truth."

"Pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa tadi saat Sora memasang-masangkan Kei dengan Yugi kamu marah? Dan kenapa kamu menghentikan Sora saat saat ia mencubit Kei? Dan sekarang kenapa kamu marah saat aku pura-pura menembak Kei?"

Yugi dan Sora harus mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat Keina yang dengan tampang tololnya bergantian menatap Kurama, lalu Riku, lalu Kurama lagi, lalu Riku lagi. Sementara itu, Kurama dan Riku sekarang sedang adu melotot. Kalau di film-film anime, mata mereka sekarang seperti mengeluarkan aliran-aliran listrik.

"Jawabannya mudah saja." Jawab Riku masih dengan nada cueknya. "Pertanyaan pertama, itu karena Sora asal bicara tanpa pikir dulu. Pertanyaan kedua, karena Kei tadi sudah bilang dia kesakitan. Yang ketiga, karena sepertinya Kei kesulitan menjawab. Oh, dan kamu tadi menanyakan tiga pertanyaan, bukan satu."

"Kamu sih bilangnya begitu, tapi sebenarnya kamu cemburu, kan?"Tanya Sora dengan gaya sok tahu-nya. Tentu saja ini membuat Riku langsung salah tingkah, sementara Keina kaget bukan buatan. "Hehehehe... Riku, kalau kamu cemburu ternyata kamu lucu sekali, ya?"

Keina, dengan muka masih merah, langsung menyergah. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main yang lain saja?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sih punya usul..." Yugi menjawab. "... bagaimana kalau kita main 'Duel Monster'? Tapi sepertinya kita nggak bisa bermain kalau cuma aku yang punya. Apalagi, kalian juga nggak tahu cara mainnya." Katanya sambil memamerkan empat puluh lembar kartunya. Empat orang lainnya mulai melihat satu per satu dengan rasa kagum.

"Aku juga mau main. Ajari, donk!" Sora memohon.

"Sepertinya seru..." Komentar Kurama.

"Aku mau saja main, tapi..." Riku menambahkan. "...bagaimana caranya kalau cuma satu orang yang punya?"

Semuanya hening, sepertinya kecewa. Sampai tiba-tiba Keina menutup matanya erat-erat sambil mengepalkan tangannya, seolah sedang berkonsentrasi. "Uhhhh..."

"Keina? Kamu ngapain?" Tanya yang lain hampir bersamaan.

"Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa..." Jawab Keina tanpa berhenti berkonsentrasi. "Tapi aku percaya kalau imajinasiku cukup kuat, mungkin kartu-kartu itu akan muncul betulan di depanku. Katanya kalau kita bisa bermimpi, apapun bisa terjadi..."

Sora, Yugi, Kurama, dan Riku hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan saja karena kebingungan. Baru saja mereka mau menyuruh Keina berhenti, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Lengan kiri Keina mengeluarkan cahaya putih, dan tahu-tahu saat cahaya itu hilang, sebuah mesin muncul di tangannya. Mesin itu persis seperti milik Yugi.

"Duel Disk!" Seru Yugi lantang. Bersamaan dengan itu, Duel Disk pun bermunculan di tangan Kurama, Sora, dan Riku.

Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, Keina membuka matanya, dan saat itulah ia melihat berderet-deret kartu bermunculan di depannya, terus berjalan seperti eskalator. "Wah... aku bisa memilih kartu sekarang!" Serunya kegirangan. Ia mulai menyentuh kartu-kartu yang ia inginkan dan ajaibnya kartu-kartu itu bisa langsung muncul di mesin bernama Duel Disk tepat di tempat decknya*. "Hei, kalian juga pilihlah!"

* AN: Kalau kalian pernah lihat episode di Yugi-Oh yang seri 'Noah's Arc', yah begitulah maksudku...

"Ajaib..." Kurama hanya bisa melihat deretan kartu yang berjalan di depannya itu dengan tatapan kagum, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kartu itu. Benar, yang terjadi pada Keina terjadi juga padanya.

"Wow... aku juga mau!" Sora ikut-ikutan.

Sementara Yugi menatapnya dengan kagum, Riku hanya bisa melirik ke arah Keina. Dia bingung apa harus melakukan yang sama atau tidak. "Kei?" Gadis itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Kamu hanya dengan berimajinasi bisa membuat sesuatu menjadi nyata?" Itu bukan peryataan, itu pertanyaan.

Keina mengangkat bahu saja. "Nggak tahu. Tapi asyik, kan? Riku juga pilihlah!"

Meski Riku terlihat ragu, tapi toh ia menurut juga.

"Di 'Duel Monster' ada 3 jenis kartu. Monster card, Spell card, dan Trap card. Jangan hanya memilih monster saja, tapi ingat juga untuk menyusun taktik yang baik dengan combo Spell dan Trap card." Jelas Yugi sementara yang lain memilih kartu. Ia pun membantu keempat teman barunya memilih mana yang bagus. "Setiap Duelist memulai dengan 4000 Life Points. Jika Life Points habis, maka Duelist tersebut kalah. Siapa yang paling lama bertahan akan menang."

Tak lama kemudian, masing-masing sudah memiliki empat puluh kartu di deck-nya masing-masing.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita bermain lima orang sekaligus?" Tanya Keina pada Yugi.

"Biasanya hanya bisa main one-on-one duel. Maksimum two-on-two." Jawab Yugi. "Begini saja, kalian berempat bermainlah. Aku lihat saja."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau aku ikut, kalian berempat bisa kalah sekaligus." Katanya dengan nada agak sombong. Kemudian dia duduk di sisi ranjang Keina dengan kedua tangan terlipat. "Baiklah, apa perlu kutentukan kelompoknya?"

"Mudah saja," Jawab Kurama. "Aku dengan Sora, Kei dengan Riku. Kalau tidak, Riku pasti marah lagi."

"APA???!!!" Baik Keina maupun Riku langsung berseru kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah," Yugi mempersilahkan keempat Duelist amatir itu berdiri di posisi masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan Keina dan Riku. Mereka langsung mengocok kartu sebelum memulai pertarungan*. "DUEL!"

* AN: Mulai bagian ini akan berlangsung pertarungan Duel Monster. Bagi yang nggak tahu peraturannya, yah... silahkan mengikuti dulu. BTW, semua kartu yang ada di sini itu REAL dan aku sama sekali nggak ngawur ngarang kartu sendiri. Sumbernya dari Yugi-Oh di Wikipedia.

"Aku duluan!" Sora menarik lima kartu dari decknya. "Kupanggil '_Mystic Swordman Lv 2_' dalam attack mode dan kupasang satu Reverse card! Turn end!"

"Begitu saja?" Keina tersenyum sombong. "Kalau begitu, giliranku!" Ditariknya lima kartu dari decknya, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat kartu tangannya! Seluruh kartu yang dipegangnya adalah Spell dan Trap Card. Jadi, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan monster Sora?

"Sial..." Runtuknya dalam hati, padahal tadi dia sudah sok di depan Sora. "Kupasang tiga Reverse Card! Turn End!"

Sebelum Kurama memulai gilirannya, Sora menyeletuk terlebih dahulu. "Wah, ternyata kamu lebih payah!" Yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan dengusan oleh Keina.

"Giliranku!" Kurama menarik lima kartu dan dengan cepat meletakkan kartu yang dipilihnya ke Duel Disk. "Kupanggil '_Giant Rat_' dalam Defense Mode. Turn End." '_Giant Rat_' hanya memiliki Defense Point sebesar 1450.

Melihat Kurama yang sama sekali tidak menyediakan Reverse Card apapun, baik Keina, Riku, dan Sora langsung terkejut. _Hmmm... jangan-jangan monster itu adalah Effect Monster._ Pikir Riku dalam hati. Ia memulai gilirannya dengan penuh pemikiran. "Kupanggil '_Blazing Inpachi_' dan kupasang satu Reverse Card. Lalu kuaktifkan Spell Card '_Meteor of Destruction_' ke Sora dan '_Blazing Inpachi_' menyerang '_Giant Rat_'!"

Seketika itu juga, dalam visualisasi yang dihasilkan oleh Duel Disk tersebut, sebuah meteor tepat jatuh di atas Sora, dan pada waktu yang sama monster '_Blazing Inpachi_' dengan Attack Power 1850 milik Riku menyerang monster '_Giant Rat_' milik Kurama. Dengan begitu, Life Point Sora berkurang menjadi 3000, sementara Kurama tetap 4000, namun monsternya hancur.

"Bagus, Riku!" Seru Keina sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Sora kesal sekali karena menjadi orang pertama yang kehilangan 1000 Life Point. "Sial! Aku nggak menyangka kalau ada kartu sekuat itu. Sekarang giliranku!"

"Belum," Sahut Kurama. "Saat '_Giant Rat_' ditaruh di Graveyard, aku bisa mengaktifkan Effectnya. Aku bisa memanggil satu monster dengan Attack Point dibawah 1500 dari kartu tanganku. Jadi kupanggil '_Criosphinx'_ dalam Defense mode!" Sebuah monster baru muncul di Field Kurama, membuat Duelist lainnya terkejut, apalagi Riku. Anehnya, Kurama tidak terlihat senang. _Kalau saja aku punya kartu 'itu' di tanganku... _

"Hebat juga..." Desah Riku. Kemudian ia melirik sekilas ke arah Keina, dan tahulah ia kalau Keina pasti tidak punya kartu yang bagus di tangannya setelah mau tidak mau hanya bisa memasang tiga Reverse card tanpa satupun monster di fieldnya. "Kuaftifkan '_Card of Sanctity_'. Setiap player boleh mengambil kartu dari deck sampai kartu tangannya menjadi enam*!"

* AN: Menurut Wikipedia, effect kartu ini sebenarnya nggak begitu. Tapi, ada salah satu episode dimana Yugi menggunakan kartu ini dan effectnya begitu. Jadi anggap aja aku pake effect yang itu, bukan yang sebenarnya.

Ternyata, bukan hanya Keina, Kurama pun kaget bercampur senang melihat Spell Card itu diaktifkan. Keempat duelist itu mengambil kartu sampai di tangan mereka ada enam kartu.

"Kelihatannya kamu serius sekali, Riku." Sahut Yugi.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Riku. "Kamu sendiri yang bilang seorang duelist harus menghormati lawannya dengan cara bertarung sungguh-sungguh."

**END OF ****TURN 1:  
****Sora (LP: 3000)  
**Monster: Mystic Swordman Lv 2 (ATK / 900 . DEF / 0)  
Reverse Card: 1

**Keina**** (LP:4000)  
**Monster: N/A  
Reverse Card: 3

**Kurama (LP: 4000)  
**Monster: Criosphinx (ATK / 1200 . DEF / 2400)  
Reverse Card: -

**Riku (LP: 4000)****  
**Monster: Blazing Inpachi (ATK / 1850 . DEF / 0)  
Reverse Card: 1

"Menurutku kamu ingin pamer di depan Keina..." Bisik Sora perlahan hingga hanya dia sendiri yang mendengar. "Baiklah! Kalau kamu serius, aku pun akan serius! Giliranku! DRAW!"

Yugi melihat dengan perasaan kagum. "Maaf aku membocorkan rahasia kalian. Sora memilih deck Warrior Series, Keina memilih Spellcaster Series, Kurama memilih Earth Series, dan Riku memilih Fire Series." Katanya. "Hati-hati, masing-masing sudah memiliki taktik yang bagus."

"Aku tidak takut!" Seru Sora dengan berani. "Kupanggil '_Marauding Captain_' dalam Attack mode dan kuaftifkan Equip Spell Card '_Fusion Sword Murasame Blade_' pada '_Marauding Captain_' dan kupasang sebuah Reverse Card. '_Marauding Captain_', serang '_Blazing Inpachi_'!" Dengan menyuruh monster itu melakukannya, '_Marauding Captain'_ yang awalnya berkekuatan 1200 dengan ditambah '_Murasame Blade'_ menjadi 2000, ia menyerang '_Blazing Inpachi_' yang Attack Powernya hanya 1850. Dengan begitu, Life Point Riku berkurang menjadi 3850.

"Baiklah, tapi kuaktifkan Trap Card '_Backfire'_! Player akan menerima 500 damage setelah menyerang." Seru Riku. Tangan berukuran raksasa yang dibalut api tiba-tiba keluar dan menyerang Sora. "Dengan begitu, meski aku kehilangan 150 Life Point, Sora kehilangan 500 Life Point!"

Saat tangan api itu hilang, begitu juga dengan kartunya, Riku tersenyum puas melihat Life Point Sora yang tinggal 2500. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Life Point Sora yang masih 3000.

"Kuaktifkan Continuous Trap Card, '_Royal Decree_'!" Seru Sora bangga. "Selama kartu ini ada di arena, semua kekuatan Trap Card ditiadakan! Turn end!"

"APA??!!" Keina membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. _Berarti, tidak bisa memakai trap card. Sial..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. "Giliranku!" Diambilnya lagi sebuah kartu dari decknya. _Sial, apa nggak ada kartu yang bisa melenyapkan efek Royal Decree?_ _Apa berarti kita harus menggunakan strategi Defense dulu seperti Kurama?_ _Eh, tunggu dulu..._ Satu per satu kartu tangannya ia perhatikan. Diantara ketujuh kartu di tangannya, ada satu monster yang menarik perhatiannya. "Ok! Aku tahu sekarang! Kupanggil '_Skilled Dark Magician_', Defense Mode! Turn End."

"Giliranku!" Kurama menarik selembar kartu. Kenapa Keina tiba-tiba tersenyum? Apa dia punya taktik bagus? Hmmm... aku harus waspada. "Kupanggil '_Medusa Worm'_ dari kartu tanganku dan kuaktifkan magic card, '_Monster Rebirth'_! Monster yang kupilih adalah '_Giant Rat_'."

'_Giant Rat'_ muncul kembali dari field. "Setelah ini, ketiga monster akan kukorbankan untuk memanggil '_Exxod, Master of the Guard_'!"

Kemunculan moster terkuat di deck Kurama itu membuat Keina dan Riku tegang. Monster itu berukuran raksasa. Defense Point monster itu lebih mencengangkan lagi, 4000 point

"Kartu apa itu?! Curang! Besar sekali!" Protes Keina. "Mana mungkin ada kartu yang segampang itu dipanggil, tapi bisa memiliki Defense point sebesar itu?"

"Kamu kira gampang memanggilnya?" Tanya Kurama balik. "Aku harus mengorbankan tiga korban, dengan salah satunya mengandung nama 'sphinx'. Sayangnya, Exxod nggak punya Attack Point sama sekali." _Kecuali kalau ada kartu 'itu'..._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan mengaktifkan kekuatan '_Skilled Dark Magician_'!" Seru Keina tiba-tiba. "Saat musuh mengaktifkan Spell Card, '_Skilled Dark Magician_' dapat menyimpan tiga kartu Trap Card. Karena kartu trap di field ada tiga, ketiga-tiganya kusimpan dalam Skilled Dark Magician." Ketiga kartu tertutup di field Keina tiba-tiba hilang. "Belum sampai sini! Ketika '_Skilled Dark Magician_' menyimpan tiga Trap card, aku bisa memanggil..." Keina kemudian menarik sebuah kartu dari decknya. "Dark Magician!"

Skilled Dark Magician hilang, dan kemudian digantikan oleh Dark Magician. "Ha! Ternyata aku pun bisa memanggil Dark Magician!"

Sora cemberut kesal. "Hei! Curang! Itu kan kartunya Yugi! Pasti Yugi yang mengajarimu, kan?"

"Enak saja!" Balas gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sebenarnya, Sora, itu pilihan Keina sendiri." Sahut Yugi. "Aku nggak mengajarinya memakai kartu '_Skilled Dark Magician'_ sama sekali."

Keina tersenyum bangga. "'_Dark Magician'_ kupasang dalam Attack Mode. Sayangnya, Attack Point Dark Magician belum bisa mengalahkan '_Exxod'_."

Riku mengangkat bahu seperti menggampangkan. "Monster itu nggak ada apa-apanya, hanya bisa dibuat sebagai monster bertahan saja. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir, Kei. Giliranku! DRAW!" Katanya sambil mencabut satu kartu lagi. _Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang salah dengan '_Mystic Swordman Lv 2_' Sora. Monster itu harus dilenyapkan._ "Kupanggil '_Great Angus'_ dan kuaktifkan Field Spell card, '_Molten Destruction_'! Dengan begitu, Attack Point '_Great Angus'_ naik 500 menjadi 2300 dan Defensenya turun 400 menjadi 200! Serang '_Mystic Swordman Lv 2_'!" Sesuai perintah Riku, '_Great Angus_' menyerang '_Mystic Swordman_'.

"Eits, nggak bisa!" Seru Sora. "Dengan kekuatan special '_Marauding Captain_', semua monster bertipe Warrior nggak bisa diserang. Jadi serangan '_Great Angus'_ akan dipindahkan ke '_Exxod_'!"

"HAH?!" Dengan begitu, '_Great Angus_' menyerang '_Exxod_'. Karena Attack Point '_Great Angus_' yang hanya 2300 menyerang '_Exxod_' yang ber-Defense Point 4000, Life Point Riku turun 1700 menjadi 2150. "Sial!"

"Riku!" Keina memekik kaget.

"Bagus, Sora!" Seru Kurama.

Karena yang diserang adalah monster dalam Defense Mode, '_Great Angus_' tidak hancur. Meski begitu, Riku terkena damage yang cukup besar. "Turn end."

Yugi melihat pertarungan itu dengan perasaan tertarik. _Sora lebih suka menggunakan monster yang lemah dan menggunakan Equip Spell Card untuk membuatnya lebih kuat. Sementara Keina mengandalkan Spell dan Trap card, juga monsternya yang Spellcaster itu. Sayangnya dengan '_Royal Decree'_ Sora, dia tidak bisa mengaktifkan Trap Card lagi. Tapi '_Dark Magician_' itu taktik yang lumayan bagus. Kurama menggunakan strategi Defend dulu, apa mungkin dia sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang? Lalu Riku, dia cukup memperhitungkan keberadaan '_Mystic Swordman Lv 2_'. Itu bagus, tapi dia kurang waspada..._

**END OF ****TURN 2 (FIELD: MOLTEN DESTRUCTION - FIRE):  
****Sora (LP: 3000)  
**Monster: Mystic Swordman Lv 2 (ATK / 900 . DEF / 0), Marauding Captain (ATK / 2000. DEF / 400)  
Reverse Card: 1 (Royal Decree)

**Keina**** (LP:4000)  
**Monster: Dark Magician (ATK / 2500 . DEF / 2100)  
Reverse Card: -

**Kurama (LP: 4000)  
**Monster: Exxod, the Master of Guard (ATK / 0 . DEF / 4000)  
Reverse Card: -

**Riku (LP: 215****0)  
**Monster: Great Angus (ATK / 2300 . DEF / 200)  
Reverse Card: 1 (Molten Destruction)

"DRAW!" Sora mencabut kartunya lagi. Sepertinya saat ini situasi mulai memanas. 'Mystic Swordman Lv 2'_ tidak bisa berubah kalau tidak ada monster yang bertahan. Bagaimana ini... Kurama sudah mengeluarkan monster terkuatnya. _Dia melihat kembali kartu tangannya, ada sebuah Spell Card bertuliskan '_Release Restrait'_ yang bisa digunakan untuk memanggil monster terkuat dalam decknya. Sayang dia tidak punya Gearfried the Iron Knight yang juga dibutuhkan. Tapi, saat ia melihat sebuah kartu lagi, ia tersenyum girang._ Oh, aku tahu!_. "Kupanggil '_Lady Warrior of the Wasteland'_ ke arena dalam Defense mode! Lalu, kuubah _Mystic 'Swordman Lv 2_' menjadi Defense mode. Turn end!" _Ayo... ayo seranglah '_Lady Warrior_'..._

"Hah? Defense mode? Dan hanya itu saja giliranmu?" Tanya Keina seolah tidak percaya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. DRAW!" '_Dark Magic Attack_'! Keina tersenyum lebar. _Baiklah, dengan begini '_Royal Decree'_ akan habis_! "Kupanggil satu monster '_Magician of Faith_'. '_Magician of Faith'_ bisa mengembalikan satu kartu bukan monster dari Graveyard ke arena. Dan kartu yang kupanggil dari Graveyard kuletakkan sebagai Reverse Card di arena."

"Ingat, Kei!" Seru Sora tiba-tiba. "Percuma saja memasang reverse card kalau kartu itu adalah Trap Card. Kan masih ada '_Royal Decree_'."

"Benar, tapi dengan kartu ini..." Keina mengangkat kartunya, kemudian mengaktifkannya. "'_Dark Magic Attack_'! Dengan adanya '_Dark Magician'_ di fieldku, aku bisa menghancurkan semua Trap dan Spell cardmu, termasuk '_Royal Decree_'!" Akhirnya, Spell card yang menggangguk Keina itu musnah. "Ditambah, karena kekuatan special '_Marauding Captain_', aku hanya bisa menyerang '_Lady Warrior of the Wasteland_'. '_Dark Magician_', serang '_Lady Warrior of the Wasteland_'!"

'_Lady Warrior of the Wasteland'_ langsung hancur terkena serangan '_Dark Magician_', tapi Sora malah tertawa senang. "Kei, dengan menghancurkan '_Lady Warrior_', aku bisa memanggil satu monster dengan tipe Earth langsung dari deckku. Jadi kupanggil '_Gearfried the Iron Knight_'!"

Keina jadi kesal bukan main. Ternyata yang dipanggil malah monster yang lebih kuat! "Huh! Turn end."

"Keina..." Sebelum memulai gilirannya, Kurama menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Apa selama ini kamu tidak merasa sesuatu? Lihat Life Point-mu."

Keina memiringkan kepalanya, tapi ketika ia melihat Life Pointnya yang sekarang hanya 2000, ia benar-benar kaget. "Kok bisa?!"

"Kekuatan special '_Exxod_'." Jelas Kurama. "Setiap kali monster bertipe Earth dipanggil ke arena, Life Point lawan akan berkurang 1000. Sora tadi memanggil '_Lady Warrior of the Wasteland'_ dan '_Gearfried the Iron Knight'_ yang bertipe Earth. Jadi, aku memilih kamu untuk dikurangi Life Pointnya."

"Celaka..." Keina menggeleng keras.

"DRAW!" _Bukan... bukan kartu ini..._ "Kuaktifkan kartu '_Pot of Greed_'. Aku boleh menarik dua kartu lagi dari deck!" _Kumohon... keluarlah..._ '_Shield and Sword'_! Inilah kartu yang sudah ditunggu Kurama sejak tadi. "Riku!" Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dengan terkejut. "Maaf, tapi kamu kalah. Shield and Sword akan memutar balik semua Attack Points menjadi Defense Points!"

"Gawat..." Dengan begitu, Attack point '_Great Angus'_ yang tadinya 2300 sekarang bertukar dengan Defense pointnya menjadi 200. Sementara itu, Attack points '_Exxod'_ menjadi 4000! Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada seluruh monster di field.

"'_Exxod_', serang '_Great Angus_'!" Seru Kurama.

"Tunggu dulu!" Keina langsung membuka Trap cardnya.

Riku menutup kedua matanya saat '_Exxod'_ menyerang monsternya. Tapi saat ia membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya bukan Life Pointsnya yang menjadi 0, melainkan Life Points Sora-lah yang habis.

"APA?!" Seru Sora, Kurama, dan Riku bersamaan. Semua mata langsung beralih pada Keina.

"Kuaftifkan Trap card '_Magic Cylinder_'. Dengan kekuatan '_Dark Magician_', serangan '_Exxod'_ kualihkan pada '_Maraud Captain'_ Sora yang Attack Pointnya sekarang hanya 400! Dengan begitu, Life Point Sora berkurang 3600, yang berarti dia kehabisan Life Point!"

"Bagus, Kei!" Seru Riku.

"Apa? Jadi aku kalah..." Sora mendesah kecewa. "Sial... aku nggak nyangka aku yang paling awal kalah. Hei, Kurama. Lanjutkan! Jangan sampai kalah sama mereka!" _Padahal aku masih punya_ 'Gilford the Legend' _dan_ 'Mystic Swordman Lv 4' _yang mau kupamerkan..._

Kurama mengangguk. "Kupasang dua Reverse card. Turn end." Sesudah itu, semua monster kembali mendapat Attack dan Defence Point seperti semua.

_Bagus, __'_Exxod'_ sekarang dalam Attack mode, tapi Attack Pointnya 0. Hanya saja, aku takut dengan Reverse cardnya itu._ Pikir Riku sambil menatap kedua kartu Kurama yang tertutup. Aku harus menyediakan Trap card dulu. "DRAW! Kupasang satu Reverse card dan kukorbankan '_Great Angus'_ untuk memanggil '_Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch_'! '_Thestalos_', serang '_Exxod_'!"

"Reverse card open! '_Waboku_'!" Kurama baru saja akan membuka Reverse cardnya, tapi Riku sudah terlebih dahulu memotong.

"Apapun itu, tidak akan mempan! '_Dust Tornado_'!" Riku pun membuka Trap cardnya, yang pada akhirnya melenyapkan Trap card Kurama. "'_Dust Tornado'_ akan menghancurkan efek satu Trap cardmu, dan yang kupilih adalah '_Waboku_'!" Seru Riku. "'_Thestalos_'! Lanjutkan serangan!"

"Heh! Tadi kamu hanya kujebak saja, Riku! Ini Reverse cardku yang sebenarnya! '_Scape Goat_'!"

Riku kaget. Ia sudah tidak punya Reverse card lagi untuk melawan. Namun saat melihat efek dari '_Scapegoat'_ yang ternyata hanya memunculkan empat domba yang menjadi target, Riku menjadi sedikit lega. Meski serangannya tidak bisa menghancurkan Exxod, ia berhasil menghancurkan satu dari empat '_Scapegoat'_ itu.

"Kamu lumayan juga." Riku mendengus melihat Kurama tersenyum simpul. "Tapi apa kamu tidak bosan terus-terusan bertahan? Sekarang kamu memakai '_Scapegoat'_ untuk melindungi diri."

"Tidak juga. Aku menggunakan '_Scapegoat_' untuk menyerang." Kurama menjawab. "Lihat Life Pointmu. Kamu juga, Keina."

Sekali lagi, Keina dan Riku dikejutkan dengan Life Pointnya yang masing-masing berkurang 2000. Berarti, Life Point Riku hanya tinggal 150, sementara Keina sudah habis Life Pointnya. "Hah? Kok bisa?!"

"Bisa saja." Jawab Kurama santai. "'_Scapegoat_' adalah monster berelement Earth. Sekali lagi efek '_Exxod_' adalah mengurangi Life Point lawan setiap kali Earth monster dipanggil. Jadi, Life Point kalian total berkurang 4000 point. Keina kehilangan 2000 dan Riku kehilangan 2000."

"Sial! Berarti aku kalah!" Keina menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. "Hei, Riku! Kamu jangan sampai kalah, ya!" Meski Keina berkata begitu, dia tahu sepertinya mustahil. Life Point Riku tinggal 150, sementara Kurama masih 4000. Apalagi setelah ini adalah giliran Kurama. Akhirnya, Keina bergabung dengan Sora yang tadi sudah kalah duduk di sebuah sofa. _Dasar Kurama... aku kira aku bisa memanggil_ 'Dark Eradicator Warlock' _kartu terkuatku..._

Yugi mengamatinya dengan senyum tertarik. _Combo yang mengerikan. Dalam satu giliran dua orang player langsung kalah. Sepertinya keadaan Kurama jauh lebih menguntungkan. Hanya dengan memanggil satu monster berelemen Earth saja, Life Point Riku akan berkurang 1000._

Riku menghela nafas panjang. "Kupasang dua Reverse card. Turn end."

**END OF ****TURN 3 ****(FIELD: MOLTEN DESTRUCTION - FIRE)****:  
****Sora (LP: 0)**

**Keina**** (LP:0)**

**Kurama (LP: 4000)  
**Monster: Exxod, the Master of Guard (ATK / 0 . DEF / 4000)  
Reverse Card: -

**Riku (LP: ****150)  
**Monster: Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (ATK / 2900 . DEF / 600)  
Reverse Card: 1 (Molten Destruction) + 2

"Giliranku." Kurama menarik satu kartu. _Hanya dengan memanggil sembarang Earth monster saja aku akan menang._ Pikir Kurama. "Kupanggil '_Moai Interceptor Cannons_'! Dengan begini, Riku, Life pointmu menjadi 0!"

"Belum! Kuaktifkan Trap card '_Trap Hole_'!" Riku membuka sebuah Reverse cardnya. "Dengan '_Trap Hole_', semua monster berkekuatan 1000 yang dipanggil ke arena akan hancur, termasuk '_Moai_'!" Kurama hanya bisa memandang dengan kaget sekaligus kagum. "Pemanggilan yang tadi nggak berlaku, Kurama!"

Kurama menatap Riku sekilas. "Kupasang satu Reverse card dan '_Exxod_' dalam Defense mode. Turn end."

"Giliranku, DRAW!" Riku mencabut sebuah kartu dengan was-was. 'Exxod_' harus kukalahkan, nggakpeduli bagaimanapun caranya.'_Trap Hole_' hanya bisa dipakai sekali saja. Uhhh... apa nggak ada kartu yang bisa melenyapkan '_Exxod_'?_ Saat kartu itu dilihatnya... '_Infernal Flame Emperor__'_! Kartu terkuat di decknya. Di saat genting itulah, ia menemukan kartu yang bisa menolongnya dari situasi ini. "Kuaktifkan '_Hand Destruction_'! Setiap player harus membuang dua kartu dari kartu tangannya, kemudian mengambil dua dari decknya!" Riku melakukannya, begitu juga Kurama. Ia memilih monster '_Solar Flare Dragon_' dan '_Inferno'_ dari kartu tangannya, lalu mengambil dua kartu lagi dari decknya.

"Apa kamu sudah nggak punya kartu bagus lagi untuk melawan '_Exxod_'?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada menantang.

Riku membalas dengan senyuman yang sama menantangnya. "Sebentar lagi akan kutunjukkan monster terkuatku. Kukorbankan '_Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch'_ untuk memanggil '_Infernal Flame Emperor', _kartu terkuat di deckku!"

Saat itulah monster berbentuk seperti Centaur yang sangat besar dan diselubungi api muncul di arena. "'_Infernal Flame Emperor_' hanya bisa dipanggil jika lima monster bertipe Fire ada di Graveyard. Lima monster itu adalah '_Blazing Inpachi_', '_Great Angus_', '_Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch_', dan dua kartu yang barusan kubuang, yaitu '_Solar Flare Dragon_' dan '_Inferno_'." Jelas Riku. "Tidak hanya itu, Attack Point '_Flame Emperor_' sama dengan Attack Point kelima Fire monster di graveyard. '_Inpachi'_ Attack pointnya 1850. '_Great Angus'_ 1800, '_Thestalos'_ 2400, '_Solar Flare Dragon'_ 1500 dan '_Inferno'_ 1100. Jadi totalnya adalah 8650. Ditambah efek '_Molten Destruction_' menjadi 9150."

"Monster berkekuatan 9150?!" Kurama tersentak kaget.

"Ya, ditambah dengan Spell card ini! '_Ectoplasmer_'*! Dengan mengorbankan monster, monster dapat menyerang langsung lawan dengan setengah Attack Pointnya!" Kata Riku. "'_Infernal Flame Emperor_! Serang langsung Kurama!"

* AN: Wah... wah... wah... sejujurnya aku merasa rada nggak enak kalo Riku menggunakan kartu ini. Bukan karena curang, sih... tapi ingat kan di episode 66-67 pas Yugi melawan Arkana, trus Arkana pake kartu ini?

Waktu itu berjalan singkat sekali. Tahu-tahu dengan kekuatan '_Infernal Flame Emperor_' yang hanya tinggal 4575, langsung dapat mengalahkan Kurama yang Life Pointnya masih utuh. Serangan itu menembus '_Exxod'_ dan langsung mengenainya dengan telak.

* AN: Sejujurnya, aku cukup kaget waktu aku ngelihat dua kartu luar biasa ini, '_Exxod, Master of the Guard_' sama '_Infernal Flame Warrior'_, dan akhirnya aku pakai di FanFic ini jadi kartu terkuatnya Kurama dan Riku. '_Dark Eradicator Warlock_'nya Keina dan '_Gilford the Legend_'nya Sora nggak sekuat itu, lho... Gila, pek... hampir sekuat Tiga Kartu Dewa!

"Hebat..." Kurama menghela nafas panjang. "Kamu memang luar biasa, Riku. Strategimu benar-benar hebat. Rupanya tidak hanya di China saat perang, di Duel Monster pun strategimu sangat ampuh."

Riku tersenyum. "Nggak juga. Ini pertama kalinya aku bermain. Lagipula, strategimu cukup bagus. Aku rasa kamu pun suka dengan taktik, bukan?" Katanya dengan nada rendah hati.

"Riku! Kurama!" Keina dan Sora berlari-lari ke arah kedua duelist itu. "Kalian hebat! Aku sampai tegang sekali! Rasanya satu turn saja seperti satu jam!"

"Iya! Aku juga sampai berkeringat dingin tadi. Tapi kalian memang luar biasa!" Tambah Sora. "Oh, iya. Sepertinya ada yang mau menemui kalian."

Yugi maju menghampiri mereka. "Hei, kalian berempat hebat sekali. Sekali-sekali aku harus lebih sering menantang kalian."

"Sekarang pun boleh." Riku memasang kembali Duel Disknya. "Duel?"

Akhirnya, mereka mulai bermain Duel Monster lagi. Bergiliran satu persatu memainkan game itu sampai lama kelamaan mereka capek sendiri. Tapi, hanya dalam beberapa jam bermain itu, mereka sangat menikmatinya. Yugi mencoba melawan keempat kawan barunya, tetapi tentu saja tidak ada yang menang melawannya. Kadang Keina mencoba melawan Riku, Sora, atau Kurama sendiri. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Lama-lama kepalaku pusing." Ujar Sora tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Atau mungkin, ganti permainan?" Tanyanya. Saat itulah baik Duel Disk maupun tumpukan kartu mereka, semuanya hilang begitu saja. Kecuali milik Yugi.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Keina, diikuti dengan anggukan kepala yang lain. Apalagi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ternyata waktu berjalan cepat sekali. "Kalau begitu, aku siapkan makan malam dulu, ya? Kalian di sini pikirkan mau main apa."

Keina keluar dari kamar, kemudian menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur. Sambil mengenakan celemek merahnya, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Hebat. Aku nggak nyangka bisa melewati malam Natal semenyenangkan ini. Ini semua karena Riku..." Bisik Keina pada dirinya sendiri sambil mulai memasak. Ia bingung mau memasak apa, apalagi setelah melihat di kulkas hanya ada beberapa buah-buahan. "Celaka! Nggak ada makanan di rumah! Apa sebaiknya beli saja, ya? Tapi sudah jam 11. Kecuali di toko 24 jam, mana bisa beli makanan? Lagipula akan terlalu lama."

Di kulkas bagian atas ia melihat sekotak ice cream vanilla yang masih utuh, dan saat itulah ia mendapat ide bagus. "Aku tahu! Aku akan masak Fruit Stew! Pasti lumayan mengenyangkan, kan? Apalagi membuatnya mudah." Jadi, Keina mulai memasak.

Sementara itu, di kamar Keina tempat empat pendatang baru itu berada...

"Hei, apa kalian pikir Keina akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Riku dengan perasaan khawatir yang sangat kentara.

Yugi tertawa kecil. "Kamu kira Keina itu masih anak kecil? Dia pasti bisa jaga diri sendiri."

"Betul, apalagi, Riku..." Celetuk Sora. "Kenapa kamu perhatian sekali sama Keina? Memangnya kamu siapanya?"

"Kalau dia dari zaman Tiga Kerajaan, kemungkinan besar Riku adalah kakek moyang Keina. Makanya dia jadi sangat perhatian." Kurama asal saja menjawab pertanyaan Sora tanpa pikir dulu.

"Bukan begitu!" Sergah Riku. "Aku cuma... nggak tahu kenapa, tapi waktu aku melihatnya di dalam cerminku itu, aku merasa ingin menolongnya. Rasanya dia itu lemah sekali, dan sedikit saja ada sesuatu, dia pasti terluka."

"Perasaan kasihan?" Tanya Kurama.

Riku menggeleng. "Bukan juga. Kalau hanya kasihan, aku cukup mencuri barang-barang kalian tanpa harus menemuinya lagi." Jawabnya. "Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah merasa ada perasaan yang membuatku ingin menemuinya. Dan kalian nggak tahu bagaimana melihatnya di dalam cermin, setiap hari luka di tubuhnya bertambah. Aku rasa... aku bisa merasakan sakit itu."

Sora membuka mulut. "Bearti kamu..."

Karena tahu Sora akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang pasti membuat Riku marah, Yugi langsung memotong. "Mungkin rasa sakitmu saat melihat Keina itulah yang menyebabkan tanganmu juga berdarah-darah."

"Dengan kata lain, kamu bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Keina. Kok bisa, ya?" Kata Kurama sambil berpikir.

"Aku juga nggak tahu." Jawab Riku. "Tapi yang pasti, aku susah-susah meninggalkan duniaku dan pergi ke dunia kalian masing-masing sebelum ke dunia Keina ini bukan untuk senang-senang saja. Aku mau membuat Kei merasa gembira dan tidak sendirian, walau cuma sekali saja. Apalagi ini kan hari Natal. Kurasa, yang Kei butuhkan bukan hanya materi saja, tapi teman." Jelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Oh, iya, kamu mau ngomong apa, Sora?"

Sora tersenyum lebar saat disuruh berbicara. Yugi langsung sweatdrop. "Begini, Riku..." Sora memulai dengan tampang sok tahunya. "Aku rasa kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Keina. Ya kan?"

Kurama cepat-cepat membekap mulut Sora. Yugi pura-pura tertawa bodoh. "Wah, tadi Sora ngomong apa, ya? Ah... nggak penting, lah... hahahahaha..." Rambut Jabrik itu tertawa garing, membuat Riku juga ikutan sweatdrop.

"Tidak perlu begitu. Aku sudah dengar, kok." Kata Riku. "Dan aku nggak akan bohong, kok. Apalagi marah." Jawabnya dengan tenang. "Mungkin saja benar. Aku juga sudah mengira hal yang sama."

"Jadi..."

"Iya." Riku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tulus sekali. "Rasanya aku memang suka pada Keina."

Kembali lagi ke Keina. Fruit Stew yang ia masak sudah jadi, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia bersin-bersin padahal ia tidak sedang flu. "Mungkin karena udara dingin." Katanya. "Yang pasti aku nggak boleh sakit ketika ada teman-teman baru di sini. Wah... mereka memang teman-teman yang hebat. Hmmm... aneh juga, kenapa teman-teman terbaikku itu cowok, ya? Biasanya kan cewek akan berteman dengan cewek..."

Sambil berpikir, ia membawa nampan berisi Fruit Stew itu. _Oh, dan pikir-pikir tentang itu, sebenarnya mereka good-looking juga, ya? Apalagi Riku dan Kurama. Riku orangnya serius, tapi kadang bisa meledak-ledak kalau emosi, dan menurutku itu keren sekali. Kurama orangnya tenang dan sopan sekali, seperti Prince Charming di film-film. Sora orangnya ceria sekali, meskipun agak nakal. Yugi orangnya cool sekali, apalagi dia hebat memainkan Duel Monster._ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

_Tapi... apa nggak aneh, ya? Mereka cowok-cowok sekeren itu entah bagaimana bisa ada di rumah, bahkan sampai tengah malam begini. Apalagi aku satu-satunya cewek di rumah ini. _Barulah akhirnya Keina menyadari sesuatu._ Astaga! Kenapa keadaannya seperti Host Club* begini! Dan aku adalah salah satu klien mereka! Aduh... bagaimana kalau sampai aku diapa-apakan? Tapi... mereka semua kelihatannya orang baik, kok._

* AN: Jangan bilang nggak ngerti 'Host Club' itu apa...

Dengan tetap berusaha positive-thinking, Keina meneruskan langkahnya menujur kamarnya. Tapi, meski Keina sempat berpikir jelek, ia sebenarnya cukup senang. Dan kalau boleh dibilang, dalam perasaan nakalnya ia merasa senang dikelilingi cowok-cowok keren itu, apalagi dia jadi teringat saat-saat ketika mereka menolongnya, atau saat ketiga cowok itu membuat Riku jengkel. Keina tersenyum sendiri. Maklumlah... egoisme seorang cewek...

Keina masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat keempat 'host'-look-alike itu sedang duduk di sofa. Justru dengan gaya duduk mereka itulah mereka semakin terlihat seperti host. Keina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. _Ahhh...! aku ini mikir apa, sih?!_

Saat mencium aroma Fruit Stew yang baru saja dimasak oleh Keina, mereka berempat langsung menoleh. "Keina, sudah jadi, ya? Wah! Aku mau cepat-cepat makan!" Tanya Sora yang paling bersemangat.

"Aku nggak pernah makan masakanmu, tapi sepertinya enak." Tambah Yugi.

"Iya." Kurama menyetujui. "Apalagi baunya enak sekali."

Riku berdiri dari sofanya dan menghampiri Keina. "Kei, butuh bantuan?" Kemudian saat ia melihat Fruit Stew yang disusun dengan rapi di atas piring berdasarkan buahnya, ia langsung memuji. "Wah, Kei, kamu memang hebat. Cantik sekali..."

Tentu saja keempat manusia nyaris perfect itu memang murni hanya memuji saja. Tetapi berhubung pikiran Keina sudah kacau, seketika itu juga darah langsung mengalir dari setiap pemubuluh darah ke wajah Keina, membuat wajahnya merah sekali. "N-nggak p-per... lu..." Katanya agak terbata-bata karena tegang. Kemudian, Keina langsung berjalan melewati Riku. Berkebalikan dengan apa yang dijawab Keina, Riku justru berpikir Keina butuh bantuan.

Setelah meletakkan Fruit Stew, Keina melihat apakah ada sofa yang bisa didudukinya. Ternyata, sofa arm-chair yang untuk diduduki satu orang sudah diduduki masing-masing oleh Yugi dan Sora, sementara arm-chair yang untuk bertiga sudah diduduki oleh Riku dan Kurama. Apa ini berarti ia harus duduk di antara kedua cowok keren itu? Tentu saja di dunia ini tidak ada cewek normal yang menolak. Tapi kita semua tahu Keina bukan cewek normal yang bisa duduk biasa-biasa saja di antara kerumunan cowok-cowok. Oleh karena itulah dia sering disebut _freak_.

"Silahkan dimakan!" Katanya sambil menyendok ice cream vanilla ke lima mangkuk berisi Fruit Stew yang masih panas itu. Setelah mengambil mangkuknya sendiri, Keina langsung duduk bersila di lantai. Tentu saja ini membuat empat orang yang lainnya kaget.

"Keina, kok duduk di situ?" Tanya Kurama. "Masih ada tempat, kok." Katanya sambil menepuk sofa di sebelah kirinya, yang juga berarti di sebelah kanan Riku.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok..." Jawab Keina sambil tetap menunduk supaya wajahnya yang merah tidak kelihatan.

Riku berdiri dari sofanya, kemudian menarik tangan Keina. "Nih, duduk di sini baik-baik, ya?" Katanya sambil mendudukkan Keina di kursi antara dia dan Kurama. Jadilah Keina duduk di antara mereka-mereka yang dipikir oleh Keina sebagai 'host'-look-alike.

"Wah, Keina! Ini benar-benar enak!" Puji Sora.

"Aku belum pernah makan Fruit Stew sebelumnya, dan ternyata makanan ini enak sekali." Kata Yugi.

"Ice cream dan buah-buahannya manis, ya? Aku paling suka makanan manis." Tambah Kurama.

"Apa di China kita bisa makan makanan seperti ini? Enak sekali, lho?" Riku ikut-ikutan.

Emergency lamp di kepala Keina seolah langsung menyala. _Mereka menyanjungku, ya? Wah... mereka baik sekali, ya? Tapi... benar-benar aku merasa ini seperti host club... duh... bagaimana ini... _Pikir Keina dalam hati terus-menerus_. Wew... kenapa aku nggak bisa tenang sih di situasi seperti ini? Kenapa aku malah tegang? Padahal seharusnya kan aku senang?_

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyibakkan rambut depannya, kemudian memaksanya untuk memutar kepalanya. Rupanya Kurama. "Kei?" Tanyanya dengan keprihatinan yang tulus. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kok kamu kaku terus?"

Keina berani bersumpah waktu itu wajahnya dengan Kurama dekat sekali, dan kalau seandainya saja waktu itu ia maju satu atau dua senti lagi, mereka akan berciuman. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan Keina saja, sebab Yugi dan Sora yang melihatnya merasa biasa-biasa saja.

Kecuali mungkin Riku.

Riku langsung melingkarkan lengannya d bahu Keina, kemudian menarik gadis itu bersandar padanya. "Kamu nggak sakit, kan?" Kemudian Riku menatap lurus ke Kurama. "Hei, kamu apakan Keina?"

"Aku apakan Keina? Kamu dari tadi di sebelahnya juga, kan? Dan kamu kira aku ngapain?" Kurama bertanya balik.

Keina yang sudah merasa badannya tidak bisa lebih kaku lagi, dan adrenalinenya sudah mengalir gila-gilaan ke setiap ujung pembuluh darahnya, langsung melepaskan diri dari mereka dan berdiri. "Aku nggak apa-apa, kok! Sumpah aku nggak apa-apa! Aku cuma..." Gadis itu melihat mangkuknya yang masih penuh dengan Fruit Stew yang belum dimakan, sementara empat mangkuk lainnya sudah habis. "... aku cuma nggak terlalu lapar, kok!"

Keadaan hening sejenak, sampai Sora menyeletuk. "Kalau begitu Fruit Stewmu untukku saja, Kei! Aku suka sekali, lho!"

"Enak saja!" Riku nyaris menjitak kepala Sora. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Keina sebelum mengambil mangkuk yang masih penuh itu. "Kalau kamu tidak mau makan, biar aku saja yang menyuapi."

"Nggak mau..." Keina menggeleng perlahan tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Riku. _OMG... Riku... kenapa cowok sekeren kamu biasa ada di dunia ini? Kamu ini nyata atau mimpi, sih? Matamu seperti kolam emas yang berkilauan kalau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Rambut coklatmu halus sekali, rasanya lebih halus daripada kain sutra. Jari-jarimu yang panjang dan lembut itu seperti jari pemain piano yang sudah maestro. Dan kepandaianmu... sifatmu yang penuh perhatian... kalau misalnya ada cewek yang beruntung sekali sampai punya kamu sebagai pacar, apa dia bakal kekurangan sesuatu dari kamu?_ Pikir Keina dalam hati. Pikirannya sekarang memang sedang amburadul, seamburadul puisi yang dia buat.

"Kei..." Riku merasa sedikit serba salah saat melihat Keina menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Kenapa lagi dengan gadis satu ini? Nggak mau makan dan terus melamun saja..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. Akhirnya, ia mencoba cara yang lebih 'berani'. "Kalau kamu nggak mau, apa kamu mau aku suap dari bibir ke bibir?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Wah, Riku, kamu nakal sekali..." Komentar Kurama sambil menahan tawa.

Tentu saja Keina semakin kaget. Sangking kagetnya, dari mulutnya tidak terdengar suara apa-apa.

Riku yang memang sudah tidak sabar, akhirnya menyuapinya secara paksa. Tentu saja dari sendok ke mulut. Keina menurut, tapi matanya bukan tertuju di sendok melainkan kepada Riku.

"Rasanya Keina sekarang sedang di'_service'_ sama Riku." Bisik Sora pada Yugi sambil menyengir lebar.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya Riku." Balas Yugi dengan bisikan juga.

"Hmmm... apa sama Kurama juga?"

"Nggak..." Yugi mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa mungkin Keina berpikir dia sedang di'_service'_ oleh kita semua, seperti di host-club begitu."

Sora kaget sampai mulutnya jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Tidak lama, berkat keahlian Riku, Fruit Stew di mangkuk Keina habis tidak bersisa. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, masih sempat-sempatnya Riku bercanda. "Kei... Kei... ternyata kamu cuma mau makan kalau ada yang menyuapi, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Riku langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia masih menemukan Keina menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang sama, yang lekat dan dalam, juga penuh harap. Riku akhirnya membungkukkan badannya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu di satu garis lurus. Kali ini memang wajah Riku dekat sekali dengan Keina. "Kei, jangan-jangan kamu memang ingin disuapin dari bibir ke bibir, ya?"

Belum selesai Riku berbicara, tiba-tiba sebuah bantal melayang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, mengenai bagian belakang kepala Riku dan...

... Keina melakukan first-kissnya dengan Riku.

"GOTCHA!" Sora melompat ke girangan. "Makanya, Riku! Lain kali kalau memang mau mencium, jangan malu-malu saja! Langsung cium saja biar kita yang melihatnya nggak bosan!"

First kiss itu begitu cepat berakhir, sama seperti begitu cepat dimulainya. Riku langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil bantal yang terjatuh. "Kurang ajar!" Serunya sambil melempar batal itu balik ke Sora. Sora berusaha menghindar, sehingga bantal itu meleset dan mengenai Yugi. Tapi, sebuah bantal mengenai wajah Sora yang ternyata dilempar oleh Kurama. Yugi sendiri akhirnya melemparkan bantal lain ke Riku. Jadilah malah itu di kamar Keina terjadi perang bantal-guling.

Keina, begitu melihat keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh empat orang itu, akhirnya langsung sadar dari lamunan panjangnya. "Hei! Apa-apaan kalian di rumah orang sembarangan?!"

Sora langsung menyahut. "Ini namanya perang bantal-guling! Ayo ikutan, Kei!"

"Hei! Kamarku hancur!!!" Seru Keina. Tapi kelihatannya perang bantal guling itu mengasyikkan sekali. Sekarang keempatnya sekarang berguling-gulingan sambil berusaha memukul satu sama lain dengan bantalnya di atas ranjang king size milik Keina. Meski ranjang itu hanya untuk seorang Keina, tapi ranjang itu berukuran cukup besar untuk tiga atau empat orang sekaligus.

"Kelihatannya seru..." Kata Keina pada dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula, belum tentu aku bisa main seperti ini lagi. Masalah membereskan kamar, besok juga masih banyak waktu. Belum kiamat, kan?" Jadi Keina pun melompat ke ranjang sambil mengambil bantal yang masih menganggur. "AKU IKUT!!!!"

Dan perang bantal-guling akbar itu tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Siapapun yang melihat siapapun yang dihadapannya pasti akan memukulnya dengan bantal atau guling yang dipegangnya. Memang perang itu terlihat seperti perang anak kecil, tapi biarlah. Toh mereka menikmatinya. Lagipula, memang mereka sebenarnya rata-rata masih berumur empat belas tahun, jadi memang bisa dikatakan mereka anak kecil.

Mereka bermain begitu kuram lebih setengah jam. Sampai jam dinding di kamar Keina menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas, mereka baru berhenti. Kelima orang itu ambruk di ranjang sambil masih ngos-ngosan karena capek.

"Hebat sekali..." Kata Keina.

"Hmmm... asyik. Kalau saja setiap hari bisa begini." Riku menyahut.

"Sayang waktu cepat sekali berlalu..." Yugi mendesah.

"Aku rasa tahun depan aku mau kemari lagi kalau bisa." Kurama pun menambahkan.

"Teman-temanku yang lain harus kuajak." Celetuk Sora.

Keina menoleh kiri-kanan. "Hei, kalian akan pulang kapan?" Tanyanya.

Sora, Kurama, dan Yugi sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu. Sekarang mereka jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana cara kembali ke dunia mereka. Tapi Riku tahu.

"Tepat jam dua belas nanti." Jawab Riku dengan nada sedih. "Aku hanya bisa di sini sampai malam Natal selesai. Tepat tanggal 25 Desember jam 00:00, aku harus kembali ke duniaku, begitu juga kalian."

"Berarti..." Keina menoleh ke arah jam dindingnya. Saat melihatnya, dia merasa sedih sekali akan berpisah dengan teman-teman yang baru saja ditemuinya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 23:50 "... berarti kalian akan pergi sepuluh menit lagi? Padahal... aku sudah menganggap kalian temanku..."

Semuanya langsung menoleh pada Keina yang berbicara dengan suara mulai tercekat. Waktu itu berjalan lama sekali, padahal sebenarnya menit demi menit terus berlalu

"Kenapa ketika kita baru saja bertemu, kita harus berpisah?" Tanya Keina. "Aku sangat menyukai waktu-waktu seperti ini... tapi kalau kalian pergi... aku kan akan sendirian lagi..."

_machi no hitogomi kata ga butsukatte hitoribocchi__  
hatenai sougen kaze ga BYUNBYUN to hitoribocchi  
docchi darou? nakitakunaru basho wa  
futatsu MARU wo tsukete choppiri OTONA sa_

_(In a crowd on a city street, shoulders bumping, I'm alone  
In an endless prairie, wind blowing hard, I'm alone  
I wonder which is the place I'd want to cry?  
Drawing two circles, I feel just a little grown-up)_

Yugi menepuk bahu Keina sekali. "Kamu nggak akan sendirian, Kei..." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalaupun kita nggak bersamamu, tapi yang namanya sahabat itu selalu berhubungan satu sama lain. Meski kami nggak ada bersamamu, tapi yang tetap melindungimu dan membuatmu nggak merasa sendiri itu adalah lingkaran persahabatan kita."

"Yugi..." Keina tidak tahu harus berkata apa. selama empat jam ini ia lalui bersama Yugi, ia melihatnya sebagai sosok yang dingin dan cuek. Apakah kata-kata itu datangnya dari dia sendiri atau bukan, Keina sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dia tidak menyangka Yugi akan berkata seperti itu.

Sesudah Keina mengangguk mantap padanya sambil mengusap air matanya, Yugi berdiri dari ranjang, lalu berlajan ke arah balkoni. "Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu, ya? Kalau mungkin, Natal tahun depan aku akan kemari lagi." Dia berkata begitu meski itu tidak mungkin.

Yang terakhir mereka lihat dari Yugi adalah saat ia melambaikan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup dan membuat gorden berkibar-kibar. Namun saat angin itu berhenti, sosok Yugi yang tadinya berdiri di balkon itu sudah tidak ada. Dan tidak akan pernah kelihatan lagi.

_MECHAMECHA kurushii kabe datte fui ni naze ka__  
buchikowasu yuuki to power waite kuru no wa  
MECHAMECHA kibishii hito-tachi ga fui ni miseta  
yasashisa no sei dattari suru n darou ne  
A __-__ RI __-__ GA __-__TO __-__ U __-__ GO __-__ ZA __-__ I __-__ masu!_

_(Why does the gushing forth of courage and power__  
unexpectedly smash the extremely tortuous wall?  
Perhaps it's because of the kindness  
extremely stern people had unexpectedly shown.  
T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!)_

"Yugi sudah pergi..." Keluh Keina.

"Aku yakin dia sebenarnya orang baik, meski kadang dia terkesan cuek dan tidak banyak omong." Kata Sora. "Aku pun harus pergi..."

Keina tidak berusaha mencegahnya lagi. Ia tahu Sora pun pasti akan pergi, seperti Yugi. Sora berjalan ke arah pintu lemari Keina, sebelum berbicara. "Biasanya saat aku akan meninggalkan sebuah dunia, aku pasti akan mengunci pintunya dulu supaya Heartless atau Nobody tidak bisa masuk kemari." Katanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi aku bisa kalau harus mengunci dunia ini juga. Aku sangat ingin kembali ke tempat ini." Kemudian ia menoleh sekali ke arah Keina. "Keina, pintu ini nggak akan aku kunci. Jadi kamu juga jangan kunci pintu ini, ya? Supaya aku bisa kembali lagi..."

Entah benar atau tidak, Keina tahu Sora ingin mencoba menghiburnya dengan berkata begitu. "Memangnya kamu bisa kembali lagi?" Tanyanya. Mau tidak mau Keina merasa tangisnya akan pecah lagi. "Kenapa setiap ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan? Ini juga yang membuat aku takut berteman!"

Sora terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku berpuluh-puluh kali masuk ke dunia yang baru. Juga beribu-ribu kali berkenalan dengan teman-teman yang baru." Katanya sambil sedikit menerawang. "Berarti, aku juga banyak berpisah. Kupikir..." Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kurasa ada perpisahan sesudah pertemuan itu supaya kita bisa menghargai betapa pentingnya persahabatan ini. Yah... supaya kita semakin dewasa dalam menggunakan waktu-waktu dimana kita bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat kita."

Keina mengangguk mengerti, tapi sebenarnya ia masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya.

"Kei," Sora berkata lagi. "Jangan takut berteman, ya? Semakin banyak kamu berteman, dan semakin banyak kamu berpisah, kamu akan semakin kuat dan dewasa. Kamu kan bukan anak kecil lagi?" Tanya dengan senyum lebar.

Keina pun berusaha tersenyum sampai ketika Sora membuka lemari Keina. Entah bagaimana, dari lemari itu keluar cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Sora melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

_imamade nankai yoroshiku to genki ni sakenda darou  
ima made nankai sayonara to naite wakareta darou  
docchi darou? kurabete ooikazu wa  
naka ni IKO-RU kaite choppiri OTONA sa_

_(__Wonder how many times we lively yelled "Nice to meet you"  
Wonder how many times we parted, sobbing "Farewell."  
Wonder which one is more, if I compare?  
Writing an equals sign, I feel just a little grown-up.)_

Saat Keina membuka lemari itu, ternyata lemari itu hanyalah lemari biasa, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Dan tentu saja Sora tidak ada di dalamnya.

"Sebentar lagi semuanya pergi..."

Meski di depan Sora ia berusaha tersenyum, sebenarnya Keina berusaha menahan airmatanya yang sudah menggenang. Dan begitu melihat betapa kosongnya lemari itu tanpa Sora di dalamnya, tangisnya pecah lagi. Yugi yang tadi ada di balkon, sekarang juga sudah tidak ada.

Dalam keheningan itu, Keina mendengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki Kurama yang menuju pintu kamarnya. "Kurama...?" Keina menghampirinya dengan langkah lambat. "Kamu juga mau pergi?" _Bodoh... tentu saja iya..._ Pikir Keina dalam hati.

"Iya." Jawab Kurama. Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Bahkan ia tidak menoleh ke Keina sedikitpun.

"Kenapa semuanya harus pergi, sih?!" Keina berseru kuat-kuat. "Aku akan sendirian lagi! Meski Yugi dan Sora berusaha menghiburku, tapi kalian toh tidak akan kembali, kan? Kalian seenaknya saja datang kemari, lalu menjadikan aku teman kalian, dan sekarang langsung pergi begitu saja!" Katanya dengan kesedihan yang bercampur kemarahan.

Kurama mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku juga sedih harus kehilangan teman-teman seperti kalian, Kei." Jawab Kurama. "Tapi aku berusaha untuk kuat. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa sekuat Yugi saat menghadapi waktu sedih dan seceria Sora yang bisa menjadikan segala keadaan menjadi menyenangkan."

Keina merasakan Kurama mengelus rambutnya. Si Rambut Merah itu pun melanjutkan. "Tapi setidak-tidaknya aku bisa berusaha untuk tidak sedih di saat seperti ini. Meski mungkin kita memang tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi..." Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya menatap tajam dan lurus ke mata Keina. "Kamu harus kuat, ya! Bukan hanya untuk kali ini saja, tapi untuk setiap waktu sedih yang kamu hadapi."

Dengan begitu, Kurama membuka pintu kamar Keina, lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan tidak akan pernah masuk lagi.

_MECHAMECHA kanashii toki datte fui ni naze ka  
norikoeru yuuki to power waite-kuru no wa  
MECHAMECHA yasashii hito-tachi ga fui ni miseta  
kibishisa no sei dattari suru n darou ne  
A __-__ RI __-__ GA __-__TO __-__ U __-__ GO __-__ ZA __-__ I __-__ masu!_

_Why does the gushing forth of courage and power  
unexpectedly surpass even extremely sad times?  
Perhaps it's because of the sternness  
extremely kind people had unexpectedly shown.  
T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!_

Setelah Kurama pergi, Keina sangat ingin membuka pintu itu, dan melihat kalau-kalau Kurama masih ada di baliknya. Tapi Keina tahu itu tidak mungkin. Jadi dia menoleh ke satu-satunya orang yang masih tersisa di kamarnya.

Riku diam, tetapi matanya seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Keina langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan diri di atas Riku sambil memeluknya. "Kamu juga mau pergi, kan?" Tanyanya menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti.

"Maaf..." Jawab Riku. "Cuma di malam Natal ini saja aku bisa menemanimu, sama seperti Santa Claus..."

Keina menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Sudah kubilang kamu bukan Santa Claus, kan? Lagipula, aku menemukan satu hal lagi yang berbeda di antara kamu dan Santa Claus." Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Santa Claus datang sekali setahun saat malam Natal saja, tapi kamu selalu ada..." Riku melihat wajah Keina yang tersenyum tulus, sampai dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "... di hatiku!"

"Dihatimu, ya?" Riku menunduk.

"Iya..." Keina mengangguk. "Kamu kan bilang tentang aku yang terkurung sendirian di kotak kacaku, kan? Lalu kotak itu pecah dan serpihan kacanya seperti melukaiku, kan?" Riku menatap Keina dengan ragu-ragu. "Mulai sekarang kuanggap dalam kotak kacaku itu ada kamu yang selalu menemaniku, jadi aku nggak sendirian. Selain itu, aku percaya, kalau kotak itu pecah dan serpihannya jatuh akan mengenaiku, kamu pasti melindungiku. Makanya tanganmu tadi bisa sampai berdarah-darah begitu."

"Tapi, apa kamu nggak menyesal?" Tanya Riku dengan nada sedih. "Apa kamu nggak menyesal kalau malam ini aku yang memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini untukmu? Dan apa kamu nggak menyesal memilihku untuk menemanimu di kotak kacamu?" Keina menatap Riku dengan wajah bingung. "Maksudku, kamu tahu sendiri, Yugi itu orang yang kuat, dan kalau kamu ada masalah apa-apa, dia yang akan menguatkanmu. Sementara Sora, dia orang yang sangat ceria dan bisa selalu membuatmu tertawa. Kurama orang yang bijaksana, dia pasti bisa memberitahumu mana yang salah mana yang salah."

"Lalu..."

"Sementara aku ini nggak punya kehebatan apapun." Jawab Riku. "Kalau kamu ingin tahu lagi, mereka semua itu orang luar biasa. Yugi itu, seperti yang kamu tahu, pintar sekali bermain Duel Monster seolah dia menyatu dengan Monster cardnya. Sora itu, di dunianya dia adalah seperti penyelamat. Dan Kurama, dia bukan hanya pintar, tapi dia juga punya kekuatan khusus seperti mengubah mawar menjadi cambuk, atau tumbuhan apapun menjadi senjata. Sementara aku..." Riku menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ini hanya manusia biasa saja... tidak ada luar biasanya seperti mereka."

Keina menggeleng keras. "Dari mana kamu bukan orang yang luar biasa?" Tanya Keina balik dengan suara tinggi. "Memang kamu nggak punya kekuatan luar biasa seperti mereka, tapi kamu punya sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Kamu tahu apa?" Sebelum Riku menjawab, Keina sudah menunjuk dada Riku. "Kamu punya hati yang luar biasa. Bahkan sampai menolong orang yang tidak kamu kenal dengan tulus..."

Belum selesai Keina bicara, Riku langsung memeluknya lagi, erat sekali. "Keina..." Bisiknya di telinga gadis kecil itu. "Kalau seandainya mungkin, aku ingin selalu bisa berada di sini menemanimu. Tapi aku harus pergi..." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Keina. "Kamu pasti marah padaku. Tapi sungguh, kalau kamu punya masalah apapun, anggaplah aku ini temanmu dan ceritakan masalahmu itu padaku. Dan meskipun aku nggak ada bersamamu, aku pasti bisa mendengarmu meski kita hidup di zaman dan tempat yang beda." Katanya dengan suara yakin.

"I-iya..." Balas Keina juga sambil menahan tangis.

"Kalau aku punya waktu, aku akan secepat mungkin menemuimu lagi." Kata Riku sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan... Keina berani bersumpah. Itulah pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang cowok menangis di depan matanya. Selama ini ia selalu mendangar '_Boys don't cry_', tapi sepertinya Riku bukan sembarang 'boys'.

"Riku, aku punya satu permintaan." Kata Keina tiba-tiba. Riku mengangguk. "Biasanya kepergian Santa Claus itu nggak akan ada anak yang tahu karena mereka sedang tidur. Jadi... bisa nggak kamu temani aku sampai aku tidur? Setelah itu, kalau kamu harus, pergilah." Ia memohon.

Tentu saja tanpa menunggu lagi, Riku langsung mengangguk. Ia menidurkan Keina di ranjangnya, kemudian berlutut di pinggir ranjang. Keina memberikan sebuah senyum yang terindah yang ia bisa berikan pada Riku, sebelum perlahan menutup matanya. Riku berbisik lembut di telinganya. "Jangan lupakan saat-saat indah yang kita lalui bersama, ya? Bawalah dalam mimpi di setiap malam kamu tidur..."

Suara yang lembut itu terdengar seperti lagu ninabobok di telinga Keina, dan tidak lama ia pun tertidur, masuk dalam dunia mimpinya.

Lonceng Natal berbunyi tepat pada pukul 00:00. "Kei, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Tersenyumlah..." Untuk terakhir kalinya Riku membelai rambut Keina, sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

_MECHAMECHA tanoshii toki datte wasurenai yo  
itsu made mo yuuki to power nakusanai yo  
MECHAMECHA hitoribocchi no hito ni ageru  
kuchibiru no uragawa ni kakushite aru  
HO __-__ HO __-__ E __-__ MI __-__ NO __-__ BA __-__ KU __-__ DAN!_

_(__I won't forget the really fun times.  
I'll never lose this courage and power.  
I'll give the extremely lonely person  
something hiding behind my lips  
A - Smi - le - That's - A - Bomb!)*_

* Dari lagu **Yu Yu Hakusho**, Opening Theme, '_Hohoemi No Bakudan_'

* * *

Lonceng di gereja berdentang menyambut hari Natal. Pagi itu, kebaktian Natal sudah diadakan di gereja tersebut, tapi sayangnya Keina bangun kesiangan untuk menghadirinya. Biarlah, toh ia bisa mendatangi kebaktian yang lebih siang.

Saat matany terbuka, betapa kagetnya ia melihat kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah!

"Astaga! Kenapa ini kamarku?! Apa kemarin ada maling masuk di rumah?!" Keina mengomel sambil merapikan barang-barangnya. Memang benar. Hari ini adalah hari Natal, hari dimana semua orang suka merayakannya karena dipenuhi rasa kegembiraan. Tapi tidak untuk Keina. Natal ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Natal-natal sebelumnya. Sudah sejak kemarin ia sendirian sementara Kichiro dan kedua orangtuanya pergi...

...tunggu. Tapi kenapa Keina merasa gembira padahal kemarin dia melalui malam Natalnya tanpa ada yang menemaninya? "Kenapa aku merasa senang sekali, ya? Dan kemarin sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Kok sampai kamarku hancur begini?"

Dilihatnya di meja ada lima mangkuk berisi sisa-sisa Fruit Stew, yang dia yakin sama sekali dia sendiri tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya. Apalagi ada lima cangkir berisi coklat panas yang masih belum habis sepenuhnya. Jadi, apa kemarin ada tamu?

Keina benar-benar lupa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. "Onesan! Onesan, lihat ini!" Keina cepat-cepat membukakan pintu. Rupanya Kichiro. "Maaf, kemarin temanku mengajakku tidur di rumahnya, dan sebagai kado Natal, dia memberikanku ini!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan sekeping CD yang Keina tahu adalah CD PS2.

Tak lama, Kichiro yang ingin memerkan game barunya pada Keina langsung memasangnya di PS2nya, sementara kedua kakak-beradik itu duduk di hadapan TV. "Dynasty Warriors..." Gumam Keina dalam hati dengan perasaan bosan. Baginya, ini sama saja menghabiskan waktu.

Keina melihat Kichiro memilih beberapa menu, dan sampai Character Select. Dan sampai disitulah...

"Itu... siapa?" Tanya Keina sambil menunjuk character yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Atau mungkin pernah?

"Ini Rikuson! Atau tepatnya Lu Xun!" Jelas Kichiro sambil masih melihat-lihat character yang lain.

_Aku tahu... _Pikir Keina_. Kemarin malam rasanya ada teman-teman baru yang kutemui. Salah satunya seperti Rikuson itu... entah benar atau tidak...aku lupa... atau mungkin itu cuma mimpi? Kenapa terasa nyata sekali, ya? Tapi... apa mungkin aku bisa bertemu mereka di keping CD setipis ini?_

Keina mengangkat bahu. _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba menyukai game dan anime, daripada terus-terusan belajar... Aku akan mencari mereka, meski aku juga nggak ingat sama sekali mereka seperti apa...

* * *

_

Yah... Sekali lagi FanFic hancur lagi dari saya, saudara-saudara... Maaf banget saya membingungkan anda gara-gara kemunculan tiga chara tambahan dari anime-anime dan game kesukaan saya (Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama, Yugi-Oh: Yami Yugi, Kingdom Hearts: Sora). Jadi, bagi yang nggak tahu tiga chara itu mungkin agak sedikit kebingungan bacanya. Tapi, tenang aja, soalnya tetep aja chara utama di cerita ini adalah Riku alias Lu Xun dan (ehm...) Keina.

BTW, kalo mau tahu...  
1. Kenapa aku tulis namanya Lu Xun di FanFic ini jadi Riku? Yah... soalnya biar kelihatan Jepang-jepang getu... ^^  
2. Sebenarnya chara favoritku di Yugi-Oh bukan Yami Yugi, tapi Ryo Bakura. Cuma, kenapa aku pake Yami Yugi? Soalnya sifatnya Ryo Bakura itu SANGAT MIRIP dengan sifatnya Kurama.  
3. Sebenarnya chara favoritku di Kingdom Hearts bukan Sora tapi Riku. Cuma, kalo ada dua chara dengan nama yang sama kan bisa bingung... wkwkwkwk... ^^  
4. Kejadian ini sama bohongnya dengan 'The Two Pyromaniacs' Birthday', malah lebih bohong lagi. Kalo mau tahu, malam Natal kemarin aku pergi ke gereja, bukan asyik2 main sama empat orang tokoh maya itu!  
5. Dari dulu aku sudah punya cita-cita merancang sebuah pertarungan Duel Monster di Yugi-Oh DENGAN CHARA-CHARA YANG BUKAN DARI YUGI-OH, ya contohnya pake Riku AKA Lu Xun, Kurama, dan Sora ini (juga termasuk Keina alias saya sendiri). Akhirnya cita-cita saya ini kesampaian juga... BTW, berhubung ini pengalaman pertama saya bikin scenario pertarungan Duel Monster dan duel ini murni original hasil pemikiran saya yang masih nggak berpengalaman nulis FanFicitionnya Yugi-Oh, kalo ada yang salah tolong beritahu, ya? Biar ntar saya edit...

BTW, cerita Jepang-jepang yang bakal jadi cerita lanjutan sesudah ini sudah aku tentukan judulnya. '**The Fragile-Glass Box**'! Makanya itu tadi Lu Xun AKA Riku sempat ngomong-ngomong tentang kotak kaca yang pecah dan sebagainya. Oh, dan thanks juga buat semua yang boleh aku jadikan OC!

Yah... sekian dulu kisah saya yang cukup gila dan nggak waras ini, sodara-sodara...

Sebelumnya, **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR**!!! Hehehehe...


End file.
